


The Cat-tastic Adventures of Dr. Noct and Friends

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Kinkmeme, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt: Noctis/Any, Veterinarian or Pet Store Owner NoctisMeet Noctis, an animal lover and new doctor at a Veterinary clinic. Follow him as he meets a plethora of furry clients and their interesting owners. From the burly man with a soft spot for all things tiny and cute that catches his eye, to his douche bag former instructor who seems bent on annoying him; Noctis knows he is in for a fantastic ride.





	1. Kitten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt over on the ffxv_kinkmeme that I have been writing. Thought it I would start posting it here too. This isn't my first time writing a story, but it is for fanfiction so I apologize if it comes off as weird. :P

With a coffee in hand and a grin plastered on his face, Noctis makes his way into “PAWS PRIDE Animal Clinic” to start his first day as a Vet. He had been dreaming of this day since he was a small child checking up and bandaging whatever animal he could find, much to his father’s dismay. He walks through the back of the building, where the dog kennels are situated, and greets his fellow colleagues as he makes his way through. An overly eager puppy bounds over to him and begins bobbing and weaving through his legs while yipping loudly to get his attention. Noctis giggles slightly as he gives in to the puppies demands and crouches to scratch its backside, eliciting excited panting as its tail whips around like a propeller. Sucked into a cloud of furry euphoria, Noctis doesn’t even register the nurse at his side.

“Doctor Noct? Hello? DOC!” 

He finally snaps out from his puppy heaven and looks to the nurse apologetically. “Sorry, got a bit distracted.” he says while trying to hold back a pout as one of the volunteers scoops the puppy into his arms and carries it back to its kennel. _‘Aww, come back puppy.’_

She sighs with a shake of her head as she and hands him a clipboard. “Well your first patients are here, just got them set up in room 4-B. Try not to get too distracted by them” the nurse’s lips begin to curl up into a grin, with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. “or their owner.” 

Noct pays no mind to her last remark as he tucks the clipboard under his arm and scurries off to greet his first patients of the day; shouting a quick “thank you” as he turns a corner. He greets more of his fellow coworkers as he makes haste towards the waiting rooms, and barely resisting the urge to stop and cuddle a new furry friend trying to steal away his attention. He arrives at his destination, taking in deep breaths as he tries to calm his excitement. _‘This is it!’_ He takes one last deep breath, channels his friend Ignis’ stiff upper lip, and knocks on the door before entering.

“Good morning, I’m Doctor Noct and-” he stops dead in his tracks and does a double take. 

A mountain of a man, six foot something and full of muscle that is barely covered by a dark tank, greets him with sultry amber eyes that you could get lost in and a cool smile. He has long slicked back dark brown with the sides above his ears shaved, a chinstrap outlining a chiseled jaw line, and scar stretching down the left side of his face. The man, who Noct also notices is sporting think black feather tattoos down his arms, looks like the type of guy who would own a large beast of a dog or two. Specifically, the kind with thick neck muscles, a strong muzzle, and large sharp teeth that can grab hold of some unfortunate victim before being ripped apart. But no, in the man’s large and rugged hands lay two tiny mewling kittens, one a short haired tuxedo and the other medium haired and white. Noctis turns a shade of pink as he looks back up to the man’s face and they lock eyes; the young doctor clears his throat and shifts around uncomfortably as his heart begins to race. Surely, he must think him rude for gawking. But his mind is put at ease when the man’s lips form a playful smile. He stands, adjusting the two kittens in his arms, and extends a hand out to Noctis. He blinks at the appendage for a second, before clumsily grasping it back. 

_‘Way to go me, acting like a doofus in front of a client, Prompto would be so proud.’_

“Hey Doc, names Gladio.” the large man says and then presents the two balls of fluff to Noct. “I found these little fuzzy asses abandoned in a dumpster over the weekend. Brought em’ in to get a thorough check up; make sure they don’t have worms or something just as nasty.”

Noctis’ heart skips a beat from listening to the man’s story, most people would have just left these poor babies to die without a second thought. _‘A man after my own heart.’_

“That’s so kind of you to take in these precious babies.” Noctis all but gushes as the man turns a shade of red and smiles bashfully. “Now, if you could set them on the exam table I’ll start their checkup right away.” he says as he turns to eagerly collect supplies from the nearby medical cabinet. 

As he begins collecting the needed supplies, he overhears the kittens caterwauling persistently and takes a quick glance back to see what has gotten them so upset. They are attempting to climb up the man’s front, most likely missing his warmth, but he softly removes them from his shirt and sets them back onto the table; cooing an apology in return. Noctis clutches the items he has in hands to his chest as his heart thumps faster. He just loves it when people treat their animals with just as much affection as they would a close friend or family member. He quickly remembers he has a job to do and returns to the exam table. Looking between the two kittens as he slips on a pair of latex gloves, he decides to start with the smallest and gently picks up the tuxedo for examination. It loudly protests as Noctis sets it on the table scale to check its weight before moving to the next part of the exam with the squirmy kitty.

“Did you by chance bring in fecal samples for these two?” Noctis inquires as he carefully takes a blood sample from the displeased kitten, but he gets his answer when the man’s eyes glaze over and his lips purse. “It’s okay, just drop one off either later today or tomorrow. That way we can test for any parasites that may be lurking in their little bellies.”

The brunette nods and looks down lovingly at the lone kitten who has taken to slowly kneading its tiny paws into the fabric of his tank top while purring contently. “Hey Doc, how old would you say they are? I got them some wet kitten food, but I wasn’t for sure if I should get them some formula too.”

Noctis finishes checking the kitten’s ears and proceeds to delicately open its mouth to view its gums and any teeth it may have. “It has its canines and the bottom molars are in, so I would put a guess at about four to five weeks. So yes, it would do them well to have the extra nutrients since they would have still been with their mother at this age.” 

“I see, poor babies.” Gladio says and looks down at the kitten sorrowfully. He scratches the top of its head, and the kitten begins to purr even louder as it arches up to get more contact. “But no need to worry, I’ll take good care of you both.”

Noctis’ breath hitches as he inwardly melts but luckily the man doesn’t seem to notice. He returns to checking the kitten is his hands and softly cascades his fingers over its upturned belly; which the kitten is not amused by and hisses while attempting to swat the offending digits away. Noctis lets out an amused snicker and sets the grumpy kitten back onto the exam table. He plucks up the white kitten next, without any complaints like its sibling, and gives it a thorough check up too. 

“You’re much more behaved than your sibling. Yes you are, such a good wittle kitty.” he says, baby talking to the white ball of fluff. Noctis gives the kitten an Eskimo kiss, and in return receives multiple sandpapery licks to the tip of his nose coxing a gasp from his lips. _‘BEST. DAY. EVER.’_ “Aww, kitten kisses for me? Thank you!” 

“Yeah,” Gladio begins as he watches the tuxedo get into a crouched position with its butt wiggling. “Mog is a sweetheart like that, unlike this feisty little shit.” he says gesturing to the kitten wrestling with his now captured hand.

Noctis stops cuddling the kitten and gives the large man a dumbfounded look. “Did you say Mog?”

“Yup, I named the tuxedo Cait Sith too.” he says and scowls at the others rising eyebrow. “Oh come on, I have a little sister who was obsessed with that show. I used to watch it with her when I babysat her. You can’t tell me they don’t fit them.”

Noctis looks between the two kittens and then back up to their owner. “True, but there is just one little problem.”

“And that is?”

Noctis raises the kitten up and presents its bottom to the other man. “They’re both female.”

Gladio looks down at the other kitten before turning back to the doctor and just shrugging. “Meh, I still like those names.” 

“All right then, Cait Sith and Mog it is.” Noctis chuckles lightly as he begins to jot down the information he has gathered during the exams. “We won’t know the full extent of any parasites they may have until their blood is tested and we get their fecal samples. Otherwise then the tuxedo needing a little fattening up, they appear to be in good health. You should also schedule a follow up with the receptionist to get them vaccinated, and then have her check for openings next month to get them spayed. If you don’t have any other questions or concerns, you and your girls are good to go.”

“Thanks Doc.” the man says and extends his hand for another handshake. “I’ll be sure to make a request for you again, you seem to have a real affection for them and I couldn’t ask for anything better than that.” 

Noctis gives him a warm smile and then happily helps place the squirmy kittens into a basket used as a makeshift carrier, and he totally didn’t run his fingers over the other man’s large and shockingly soft hands by accident while doing this. He walks them out of the exam room, continuing to chat and joke with the brunette as they enter the front hall. He says his goodbyes and turns to look around at the waiting clientele. A wide variety of dogs with their owners; old ladies protectively clutching their cat’s carrier; and saddened children with clear plastic containers housing tiny furry rodents; they all wait patiently for their turn to be seen and receive the best care possible. A deep and content sigh escapes his lips. He begins to envision spending his time here getting slobbery kisses from pups, watching kittens wrestle with one another, and the happy look on an owner’s face as they get the finest treatment for their furry family members. _‘This place is heaven.’_ But the daydream is cut short as a hand raps against his shoulder causing him to jolt. He turns around to find Gladio standing there with his nose scrunched and his jaw tightly clenched, holding the basket away from himself. It doesn’t take Noct long to register what the issue is and carefully takes the basket from the other man while trying not to retch. 

“Well, we got our sample.”


	2. Bats in the belfry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my commenters and the readers who viewed this, you all made me smile for giving my silly little fanfic a look. And a special thanks to starrybishop for pointing out an error to me so I was able to fix it. :D

Later that day, Noct is enjoying his lunch break along with the puppy that greeted him that morning. The puppy happily awaits as Noctis takes a bite from his sandwich before breaking off a piece to give to him, which he eagerly gobbles down. The back and forth continues until a nurse approaches and huffs in annoyance at her new fellow co-worker.

“You’re teaching him a bad habit, you know.” she says as her hands come to rest angrily on her hips. “What would the head doctor say if he sees you doing this?”

“You mean that doctor?” Noctis questions as he looks behind the nurse and nonchalantly points, her gaze following afterward. 

An older gentleman, dressed in tan slacks and a long white coat, guffaws as a small dog stands on its hind legs awaiting the chicken nugget held in the man’s hand. He tosses it up into the air and the dog effortlessly catches it, devouring the food item whole. The nurse turns back to Noctis, who now sports a smug grin, and then storms off in a huff with the complaint of _‘shitty back alley clinics and how she should have been accepted to a higher end hospital’_. But Noctis disagrees, this is the best place to work. Much of the staff are warm and friendly, and they put forth as much effort as humanly possible to help those in need; just like they had done with him when his own cat, Bass, had swallowed a pen cap and no other place would help him. Another jovial laugh draws Noctis’ attention back towards the doctor. He’s now on his back with a large mutt splayed across his body, playfully rolling around on him as the little dog runs circles around them, peppily barking. Noct chuckles to himself before feeding the rest of his sandwich to the puppy and returning it to its kennel. He checks his watch and decides to kill some time by taking a stroll through the back-room area, where the nurses and techs do their prepping for the more invasive exams. There, Noct spots a familiar terrier sitting on a metal exam table; its stubby tail twitching back and forth as it happily pants at nothing. A smile ghosts across his face but is quickly replaced by a look of frustration, knowing what it entails for the dog’s presence. 

“Shit Pistol, what did you eat this time?” he groans as he walks over and begins scratching the dog’s backside.

“An entire box of cereal.” a nurse informs him as she preps a bag of saline. “And I mean the _ENTIRE box_.” 

Noctis sighs loudly. “Geez, you keep this up and eventually your daddy could claim part ownership with all the money he spends here.” 

The dog just continues to pant away happily as Noct gives her one last scratch before going to pay her owner a visit. He quickly finds who he was looking for, a freckled-faced youth with unkempt blonde hair, waiting inside an exam room where he nonchalantly plays on his phone.

“Hey Prompto.”

The blonde whips his head up swiftly and shoots his friend a big goofy grin. “Well look at you, all dressed in your snazzy doctor coat. I should’ve brought my camera.” he says and quickly aims his cell at him. “Well, I guess a crappy phone photo will do. So, how’s your day going so far? See lots of cute baby animals?”

“Funnily enough, my very first patients today were a pair of stray kittens. A tuxedo and a fluffy white one.” he says eliciting a squeal from the blonde. 

“Ooh, what was their owner like? Was it some hot chick with a heart of gold? Oh, oh a shy but cute girl?” Prompto asks bouncing excitedly in his chair. “Or was it some cagey old spinster who probably owns an entire colony of them?”

“Actually, it was a guy. He was really built and was sporting this sick facial scar.”

“Shut up, no way. A dude? You’re shitting me.”

“No I’m serious, he was all inked up and really tall to boot. But besides all that, he seemed really laid back and was genuinely affectionate to the kittens.” Noct says and remembers back fondly to the tiny little fur balls and their overly large caretaker. The way the kitten’s pink little noses twitched to their adorable mewling made his heart flutter and melt; then there was the man, Gladio, who had a seemingly rough exterior that masked a soft interior. Noctis lets out a soft, almost dreamy sigh. “He had really nice eyes too.” 

The raven-haired youth groans and facepalms once he realizes what had just flew from his mouth, but the damage is done as he gets a dramatically raised eyebrow and dubious look from his friend.

“Dude, did you just-”

“Shut up, it was just an observation." Noct interrupts as he turns a deep red. 

His face darkens even further as the blonde bites his lower lip, with his eyebrows beginning to waggle in an obnoxious dance. He says a silent prayer in hopes that the gods will heed his plea and open the ground below to swallow him up, sparring him from any further embarrassment. But they have apparently decided his day had gone wonderfully for long enough and allow the blonde to continue his teasing. 

“You know buddy, we have been wondering why you haven’t shown any interest in girls since yours and Lunafreya’s engagement was broke off. Which, I might add only began because your parents thought it would help out with your now defunct political careers.” 

“Ugh, must you bring that shit up. “Noct grumbles, wanting to bury that part of his past in the deepest pits of hell. “And who are these _‘we’_ you mentioned?”

“Well there’s me, Cindy, my boss Vyv, oh and Aranea made a crack the other day too.” Prompto says and taps a finger against his chin. “Something about the only pussy you’re interested in handling is a cat.”

Noctis groans loudly and rubs his face. “You are all so damn insufferable sometimes.” 

"Love ya too bro.”

A beeping noise echoes in the room and Noct looks to his watch, his break is over and the next patient should be arriving shortly. 

“Hey dude, you got anything going on tonight?” 

“Yeah, Ignis just got back from Lestallum and invited me over for dinner.”

“Well if you finish early or his nagging gets to be too much, come down to Vyv’s studio. We’re having an exhibit tonight with lots of food, wine, and artsy ladies.” 

“I’ll keep it in mind, thanks.” he says with a chuckle.

Noctis bids farewell to his friend and heads into the back area again. He paces around, swooping into pet any animal that crosses his path until a nurse finally calls him to see his next patient. He looks over the chart as he heads to next the exam, but he stops and scrunches up his nose when he reads the name of the owner. _‘Oh fuck me.’_ Noct looks up from the clipboard to the door and scowls hatefully at it. On the other side was one of the biggest banes of his existence during college, a man that derived some sick pleasure from watching him squirm by being surrounded by those nasty Ifrit spawns known as insects. Noctis puffs out his cheeks like a petulant child and pushes the door open. 

“Why hello my dear boy, fancy seeing you here.” 

_‘Ardyn Izunia; part time college professor, full time asshole.’_

“You know we only see mammals here?” Noct snips while folding his arms. 

“Of course, that’s why I brought poor Sir Fratley here.” He says and shows Noctis the caged rodent. “He has been a bit under the weather lately.”

_‘A rat huh? How befitting.’_

“So how long has he seemed ill?”

“I noticed him becoming sluggish last Wednesday, but I assumed it was due to him and his mate preparing for their new pups arrival. But then the poor thing started sneezing last night, and I knew it was best to get him right in.” 

Noctis gently lifts his patient up and gives him a quick look. There is discharged under the rat’s nose, and a slight crust built up around its eyes. He carefully walks over to the sink and turns the spigot on, waiting for it to become lukewarm. He grabs a cotton swab and dips one end into the stream before gently dabbing the ick away from the rat’s face. He shuts the water off and gently dries his patient’s face with cotton ball. The rat sneezes abruptly, completely voiding the cleanup job Noct had just performed and begins squeaking in tandem with its breathing. Noctis’ brows knit in concern, he sets Sir Fratley down on the exam table and listens to the rodents breathing more closely with his stethoscope. He can hear a wet rattling in the rat’s chest every time its little body attempts to breathe, signaling that it more than likely has an upper respiratory infection. The rat pitifully rubs its tiny paws over its face before letting out a particularly harsher sneeze. 

“I think it’s safe to assume he has an URI, I’ll put in an order for some antibiotics and an eyewash for you to take home. Also, if you haven’t already, quarantine him from mama since we don’t need her contracting it.” Noctis informs while gently petting the white rat. 

“My, such an astute little doctor you have become since last I saw you.” the man says oily inciting ire into Noctis. “I’m sure your father must be so proud his money wasn’t wasted.” 

Noctis clenches his teeth to hold back a nasty retort. He had taken an oath to remain cool and levelheaded for the sake of the patients’ wellbeing, no matter how obnoxious or ungrateful the owners may be. So he gently places Sir Fratley back into his carrier and excuses himself from the room to place the prescription order at the medical kiosk near the medicine closet. He sighs exasperatedly and begins to enter the prescription order when a small Beagle puppy is shoved into his personal space. Slobbery kisses cascade across his face as he laughs heartily, all prior irritation washing away in an instant. 

“You looked like you could’ve used some puppy love.” an elderly nurse declares before pulling the puppy away and smiling at the newbie doctor. “And don’t worry, we all find him a bit of a kook and hard to deal with.” 

“Oh I know him all too well, had him as an instructor back at college.”

The nurse grimaces slightly and returns the puppy to Noctis’ face. “Well then, have some extra cuddles while you take the puppy back to the kennels for me.” she says and budges him out of the way with her hip. “I’ll handle the rest.”

He gives her an overly grateful ‘thank you’ before he heads off, rocking the tri-colored puppy in his arms like a baby.


	3. Bird is the Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone reading this and my commenters. :D

His shift now complete, Noctis bids goodnight to his place of employment and heads out. Sadly though, he can’t go home quite yet to flop onto his warm bed and cuddle with Bass. He has one last obstacle to get through tonight; dinner with Ignis. While he is Noctis’ oldest friend and a man he could honestly call a brother, Ignis can be quite overbearing at times; with questioning Noctis’ eating habits, to how late he sleeps in each day, and the company he keeps. But recently another motive for agreeing to the visits has come about, Noctis would almost say it makes up for all the badgering he endures. He walks to his friend’s front door and enters unannounced, quickly discarding his shoes before beelining to the living area and bypassing the bespectacled man coming to greet him. There, perched on a house plant by a large window, is a Cockatiel whistling along with a classical tune playing on his owner’s music player. 

“There’s my pretty bird! Aww, I missed you!” 

The bird chirps loudly before whistling out a familiar fanfare, which it learned courtesy of Prompto, and fluttering up onto Noctis’ shoulder. He laughs happily as the bird continuously squawks and rubs it beak up against his cheek lovingly. Noctis purses his lips, making a kissing noise, and laughs joyously when the bird presses its beak to his lips. The love feast is sadly cut short when a disgruntled throat clear catches his attention. A young brunette, dressed crisply in a pair of tan trousers and a vest, leans against the kitchen’s archway scowling over the top of his pushed down glasses.

“I see how it is now, you only come to visit with the promise of food and my bird.”

“Oh that’s not true, you know you’re my bestest friend in the whole wide world.” he says cheekily and earns a scoff. He steps closer to his friend and notices the man’s eyes and noses have a tint of red to them, plus a soft wheezing is heard as he breathes out through his nostrils. A sense of concern washes over him as he moves in closer. “Whoa, Ignis are you all right? Have you been crying?”

“Oh this?” he says gesturing to his slightly red and puffy face. “No, a neighbor who holds my mail when I’m out had forgot to inform me he had acquired some cats. One of the little beasts was even perched atop the pile when I arrived to retrieve it.” 

Noctis frowns deeply. “A beast, really Iggy?”

“Beast is the tamest term I can muster for a creature that could end my life from just its mere presence.” he retorts stepping away from the wall and retreating into the kitchen. 

“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic, the worst thing that happens to you are hives.” Noctis says as he follows him with the bird still perched upon his shoulder. He takes a seat at the island counter and watches as Ignis stirs their dinner. Noctis takes a deep breath in through his nose and exhales placidly, enjoying the heavenly aroma. “That smells great, is it something new you learned from Weskham?”

“Yes, and you wouldn’t believe how long it took me to pry it from his firm grasp. The man is horribly stingy when it comes to sharing his recipes.”

“Well he already taught you three, I’m sure there will be more to come. Especially since you’re his favorite protégé.”

Ignis smiles with a tiny hint of smugness. “Quite, although there is a certain young woman who would contest that.”

Noctis chuckles to himself before changing the subject. “So aren’t you going to ask me how my days was?”

Ignis turns to Noct, a hand placed on his chin in thought. “Oh yes, I nearly forgot. It was your first day on your own, how did it go?”

“Great, for the most part. Had to vaccinate a couple of Poodles, and then a darling little girl brought in this super fluffy Angora Rabbit. I also saw Prompto and Pistol.” 

“I’m frightened to ask, but what did she ingest this time?”

“An entire box of cereal. Oh yeah, I also had the misfortune of seeing my old instructor Isunia; he brought in a rat. But I think my favorite part was my first patients, a couple stray kittens.” he pleasantly sighs while saying this, remembering not to make the same mistake as with Prompto. He doesn’t need Ignis questioning him too, even though the man and his handsome eyes have been on his mind since they met that morning. “Don’t give me that look, they were adorable and oh so fuzzy.”

“If you say so.” Ignis glowers as he turns around completely. He reaches his hand out to the bird perched upon Noctis shoulder and gives a whistle. The cockatiel clicks his beak and bounces over to his awaiting owner and begins to whistle while puffing up its feathers. Ignis lets out a content sigh and softly pets his bird’s crest. “Besides, I prefer birds.”

“You should consider getting Meringue a playmate, like one of those talking Parakeets.” 

Ignis lets out a minor snort and plucks a grape from a fruit bowl nearby. “Why, so you and Prompto can teach it vulgarity? I think not.” 

Noctis smiles coyly and doesn’t deny the accusation, instead he watches as his friend whistles a melody to the bird and then waits. The bird chirps in response and attempts to take the grape but it is pulled away. Ignis once again whistles the tune and this time the bird repeats the sound, earning his treat. He gives the bird one last pet before setting him onto a perch hanging down from the windowsill by the sink. Noctis lets out a small giggle, watching his friend with the tiny avian. 

“Whatever is so funny Noct?” 

“Just watching you fawn over the bird like it’s a child, it’s kind of endearing.”

The corners of Ignis’ lips twitch upwards for a brief second before he adjusts his glasses and turns back around to the stove. “Ah, that reminds me. Your father has been asking about you, he’s quite concerned since you haven’t contacted him in over a month and you don’t answer whenever he tries to call.” 

“I’ve been busy.” Noct can feel the tension in the air begin rising as Ignis slowly turns his head towards him, with a look of _‘bullshit’_ spread across his face. 

“Busy huh?” Ignis begins, the nagging tone starting to creep in. “Like spending three hours walking aimlessly with Prompto at the park? Or taking a half an hour to pick out a new collar for your cat? Then there was -”

“Okay, okay I get it; I’ll call him later.” 

“Now.” 

“Now? But I –”

“Now young man!” Ignis snaps angrily at him and even the bird joins in; flitting over to the counter and screeching loudly while flapping its wings. 

Noctis scrunches his nose while obnoxiously taking his phone out. He all but slams his fingers against the screen and then shakes his phone at the other man as it begins to loudly ring. The two have a staring contest as the phone continues to ring, and ring. 

“He’s not answering.” Noctis snips, his cheeks puffing out like a petulant child’s.

“Then leave a message.” 

Noct does as he is told, begrudgingly, and then glares at the other man. “There, happy now _Mom_?” 

“I would be if I did not have to strong arm you into doing it in the first place. I mean really Noct, he is your father, and you act as if he is your sworn nemesis.” 

Noctis rests his cheek against his fist in a huff and idly pokes at the squawking bird with his free hand. It’s not that he hates his father, he just hates talking to him. Especially when he drudges up the past or makes comments about Noctis abandoning his family duty to pursue a _‘frivolous career’_. But he’d rather spend his days taking care of needy animals and their grateful owners then deal with shady bureaucrats who only look to get rich and grasp at whatever power they can get. Noct is harshly dragged from his musings though, when Meringue nips the tip of his finger. He lets out a hiss and winces while shaking his hand painfully. Ignis clicks his tongue and motions for the younger man to show him the wound, giving it a look over before releasing his hand.

“He didn’t break the skin luckily, but it will probably cause a blood blister. I hope you learned your lesson about teasing my bird.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” he says and looks to the puffed-up bird tentatively. He reaches out his hand slowly, with his palm up and waits. The bird looks at the hand contemplatively; slowly his crest returns to half mass and he tenderly nudges at Noctis hand, receiving a gentle pet in return. “There we go, that’s a good boy.”

Ignis smiles lovingly, like a mother would when her children are behaving and getting along. He returns to the stove to check their meal one last time and shuts the burner off. 

“Noct, could you place Meringue into his enclosure. He still hasn’t learned to not hover while people are eating.” Ignis tells him as he washes his hands. 

Noctis gives a nod and gently corrals the bird onto his finger and takes it back to its cage, but not before getting it to whistle out the fanfare from early; much to Ignis’ annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found Ignis kind of hard to write, I hope he wasn't too out of character or dickish. :C


	4. Puppy Love part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading this, here is some more cuteness. :D

When most people think of a day off, they would probably imagine sitting at home and relaxing or going out with a friend for food; but not Noctis. He did sleep in past ten today, but he decided to return to work and spend his time with the volunteers and nurses taking care of the animals in the kennels. Although, he also had another reason for coming in on his day off; the test results for the two stray kittens has come in. While the blood tests came back negative thankfully, the fecal sample showed intestinal parasites and a prescription has been readied. Now Noct waits in the front area, looking hopefully for the tiny kittens and large man; who has been on Noctis’ mind more these past few days then he would like to admit. He plays with the hem of his scrub top, having shed his doctor coat to be more comfortable and for it not to get dirty while greeting the new arrivals to the clinic as they come in. He lets out a sigh and all but given up hope when he sees a tall man clad in leather walk through the front door. The man looks around as if he is searching for someone and then his amber eyes lock onto Noctis’ blue, making his heart flutter. 

“Hey Doc, how goes it?” the man beams as he strides over to the young doctor. “Been a few days.”

“Yeah, it has.” Noct says as he starts to stare at the man’s jacket front, almost like he’s expecting the kittens to pop out from inside. “No babies today?”

“Nah, just stopped in quick with my bike to pick up their medicine.” Gladio begins with a small grin inching onto his face. “Besides, the little shits are probably still asleep now. They were up the whole night terrorizing my living room. I’ve lost two houseplants, a vase, and a ceramic figurine to them already; but damn they are just too cute to stay mad at.” 

Noctis lets out a bemused chuckle. “Kittens can be quite dastardly and adorable.”

Gladio himself chuckles as he takes out his phone. “Hey I gotta show you these, you’ll love them.” 

He turns the screen on and flips to his picture gallery before handing the device over to Noctis, who coos loudly when he sees the first photo. The two kittens stand proudly with an overturned plant; Mog stands atop the ceramic pot while her sister looks to the camera with a leaf hanging from her mouth. He flips through more of the photos, smiling and laughing at each he passes by. He stops and stares intently at one of the photos, his eyes lighting up and his heart beginning to melt. The two kittens are huddled together, their arms wrapped around one another in a hug, while snuggled up on Gladio’s large lap. 

“Oh my gods, that is too frigging cute!” Noct squeals and looks up to Gladio. “Aww, thank you for showing me these, they made my day.”

The man shifts around timidly, scratching at his stubbled chin as his eyes dart across the room. “I could,” he stops to clear his throat and begins blushing before continuing. “send them to you. Others too as I take them, if you like.”

Noctis’ mouth flops open slightly, he looks down at the photo briefly before grinning ear to ear. “Yes! I would love that!” he says enthusiastically before pointing at the man’s phone. “May I?”

“Go ahead.”

Noctis smiles and returns to the phone, entering his name and number into Gladio’s contacts before handing it back. “All done.”

“Great, I’ll start sending you the cutest ones when I get back home.”

“I’ll be looking forward to them.” Noct tells him while fidgeting around like a smitten school girl. “You can also text me if you have any questions or concerns about things the kittens do.” 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll do that.” Gladio smiles before looking down at his feet. “You know, I kinda like the scrubs better on you than that stuffy white coat you were wearing the other day. Especially since the purple on the top your wearing brings out the color in your eyes.” 

_‘Did he just-’_

The larger of the two begins to stammer and shift around embarrassedly as the other stands in shock, mouth slightly agape and cheeks bright pink.

“I’m gonna go get the medicine now.” 

The man rushes away quickly, with Noctis following him with his widened eyes. His heart thumps rapidly in his chest as he watches the flustered man attempt to speak with a receptionist. Noctis’ lips twitch upwards slightly before turning into a full-blown smile and he chuckles to himself. But then he turns his head back towards the door and to his horror, stands Prompto and Pistol. The blonde is biting his lower lip, eyebrows waggling suggestively as he looks back and forth between the men before settling solely on his friend.

“Hey there buddy.” Prompto titters as his eyebrows dance even more obnoxiously. “Seemed like the two of you were having a nice chat.”

“Shut it Prompto,” Noctis snaps. “we were just discussing his cats.”

“Sure, as you stared deeply into each other’s eyes longingly.” his friend snorts as he peers back over to the man. “Well I gotta say Noct, for a dude he’s not too shabby looking.” 

“It’s not like that.”

“Then why is your face so red?” Prompto teases. “Hey come on bro, don’t be embarrassed for having a crush.”

“Prompto, I barely know the guy. We’ve only spoken for a bit and that was mostly about cats.”

“Then we need to remedy that, and I have just the thing.” the blonde says and gets an excited look on his face. “Oh, oh, he’s coming back over. Wingman mode, activate.”

“Prompto don’t you dar-”

“Hey there big guy!” the bubbly blonde calls out to the baffled brunette.

“Uh, hey?” 

“So, do you like music? Cause there is a new band playing at The Dusk Lounge this Saturday, and I have tickets for free admission and a drink since the company I work for is sponsoring. You should totally come.”

The man glowers slightly, a bit off put by the peppy young man. “I’m not so sure.”

But Prompto doesn’t relent and tries to reach into his back pocket while also holding his overweight dog in his arms. He dumps the canine onto Noct and pulls out one of the tickets, handing it to the man.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun. Besides, my buddy Noct is going to be there.”

“I am?” Noct bristles at this and shoots a death glare to his winking friend. He looks to Gladio and sees the man staring back, his brows knitted in question. “Oh, uh yeah. I’m going to be there.”

A strange feeling pulsates in Noctis’ stomach as he watches the man smile brightly and give the ticket a look over. 

“Okay then, I’ll check it out. Thanks.” he stuffs the ticket into one of his jacket pockets along with the medicine and then turns back to Noctis with a friendly smile. “Should probably get back to the little ladies and give them their medicine. Catch you later Doc.”

Noct watches the man leave, a whirlwind of emotion engulfing him as he tries to process all that has gone down. That is until he hears the unabashed chortle from the freckled blonde next to him. Noctis carefully shifts the Terrier to where he holds her with one arm and delivers a harsh punch to his friend’s bicep.

“Owww.” Prompto whines, rubbing his upper arm. “Come on dude, I was just helping you out. And besides, he seemed really interested in going after you said you were too. I think that kinda proves you’re not the only one with a crush. OW!”

Noctis pulls his fist back again, glaring daggers at his pouting friend, but then drops his hand down with a deep sigh. “Yeah, I guess.” he then shifts Pistol into a more comfortable hold and pats at her pot belly. “By the way, why are you here?”

Prompto grits his teeth and lets out a tentative groan. “You remember those boxers I had with the Chocobos on em? Pistol thought they looked tasty, along with the rest of my dirty clothes from yesterday.”

Noctis winces slightly before looking down to the happily panting Terrier. “Well, let’s go get you signed in so we can get that crap out of your belly.”


	5. Puppy Love part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be more cuteness :D

Noctis walks tiredly through the front door of his apartment, looking forward to crashing onto his couch after the exhausting situation he just finished dealing with. It was right after he had gotten done with Pistol, a father and his young son had rushed in with a Labrador bleeding profusely from his mangled leg. Apparently, the three had gone for a walk when the dog became unhooked from his leash and darted off across the street after a squirrel when a car hit him. Noctis’ heart broke seeing the distraught child plead for his dog’s life, so he gathered a few of the free nurses and rushed the injured dog to the back. They managed to get the dog sedated and incubated before attempting to stop the bleeding while also bringing out the portable X-Ray machine to get the full extent of his injuries. Thankfully for the pup, no internal injuries were suffered, with just his hind end hit. So Noct and the nurses suited up for surgery and painstakingly put the dog's fractured leg back together with pins and screws. After what seemed like hours, the emergency surgery was completed with great success and the group let out a cheer at their accomplishment. Noct then shed his bloody clothes before he went to tell the family the good news, and the look on the young boy’s face encapsulated the whole reason for him becoming an animal doctor. But know he walks into his living room, shoulders slightly sagging, and drops onto his couch with a grunt. He lets out a tired sigh and achingly rolls onto his back before he rests his arm across his face. Loud purring begins to fill the room as a large grey and black Tabby waddles out from Noctis’ bedroom and jumps onto his stomach, slightly taking his breath away. 

“Hey Bass, how’s my big boy? Miss me?” he says and reaches to scratch under his cat’s chin.

The cat’s purring grows even louder, his large paws beginning to knead the front of his owner’s shirt as he relishes in the attention he is receiving. Noctis smiles warmly, he knows that relaxing with his cat has always been a great stress relief for him; especially during his schooling and when he started his internship at the clinic. He reaches his hand up and begins to stroke the cat’s large backside before the feline lets out a mighty meow and begins to nuzzle his owner’s face.

“You won’t believe what happened today.” Noct begins telling his cat, something he always found calming and in no way weird. “That guy came in, the one with the nice eyes and the strays I told you about. Well, after he let me look at some photos and enter my number into his phone, he told me my shirt color brought out my eyes. Then frigging Prompto was there and invited the guy to some show Saturday, which he then said I was going to be at too. But the guy seemed really interested then and now I feel all confused inside.” Noctis lets out a frustrated sigh. “So what do you think Bass? Should I throw caution to the wind and see where this leads me or should I remain a lonely, blithering mess of emotions and get a dozen more cats?” 

His cat lets out a hearty meow and pats a paw daintily against his owner’s chin before giving a headbutt of love. Noctis chuckles warmly and gives the cat a stroke across its long back to the tip of its equally long tail. He begins to feel a vibration coming from his back pocket and carefully lifts his back end to slide his phone out. An unknown number has sent him a message and Noct stares questioningly at it before giving in to curiosity and checking it out. His face lights up and his heart races at the message and accompanying photo. It’s from Gladio, apologizing for not responding earlier since his sister had made an impromptu visit to meet her _“nieces”_ and hopes the new photo makes up for the wait. And boy does it. The two kittens sit in a basket, peeking inquisitively over the top and at the camera, but by far the cutest part of the whole image are the bows the kittens are wearing; with Mog wearing purple and Cait Sith in red. He snickers while responding with a big pink heart and telling the man he is forgiven this time. Noct smiles looking at the photo of the two tiny kittens and goes to turn his phone off when Bass begins rubbing his face against the screen. He quickly pulls the phone away but it was apparently too late, as the word _call_ blinks across the screen along with the image of a video camera. Noctis pales and stares in shock at his phone, completely at a loss, until the brunette’s face appears with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hey Doc, what’s up? Miss my handsome face?” Gladio chuckles.

Noctis’ breath hitches slightly and tries to form words but just squeaks, getting another chuckle from the man. Noct finally composes himself and clears his throat before responding.

“Sorry, my cat face dialed you, but hey back.” he says with an embarrassed smile. 

“Sure, blame the cat.” the man teases. “So, you liked the photo? My sister put the bows on them; Cait Sith hates it but Mog is chill about it.”

“Yeah, they’re absolutely adorable. I used to put ties on Bass, but then he started to bury them in his litter box so I stopped. He’s so naughty.” Noctis laughs and right on cue his cat photobombs his chat and lets out a loud mew while batting at the red dot on the top of the screen.

“Why hello there, you’re quite the big boy.” Gladio says and begins to chuckle as the cat all but flops onto Noctis’ face. “He has nice markings too.”

Noctis blows cat hair from his mouth and carefully sits up so the cat can’t crawl on his face anymore. “Thanks, and you wouldn’t believe what he looked like when I first found him at Galdin. He was skin and bones and his fur was matted badly, I couldn’t even what tell what kind of cat he was until I got him home and cleaned up. But he’s all better now and has been going strong for three years.”

“Heh, he’s a lucky cat to have wound up with a guy like you. I just hope I can do the best for these little ladies.” Gladio says as he swings his phone’s camera around to show Noctis the tiny kittens. 

Mog is still inside the basket, kneading at a blanket and preparing to doze off, while her sister attempts to climb the man’s feet that are propped on the coffee table. Noctis lets out a laugh as Gladio turns the camera back towards his face giving a grin.

“You’re doing great already; most people wouldn’t even put up with all that you have. And besides, they have an awesome doctor that can help with any issues that come up.”

“Oh, and who might that be? Maybe you should introduce us.” 

“You’re such an ass.” Noctis chuckles along with the brunette. 

“What was that? I have a nice ass?” Gladio laughs as he fakes bashfulness. “Why thank you my good man, allow me to show it to you again sometime.”

Noctis boisterously laughs with tears forming in his eyes. “Oh yes, it would be an honor to see such a fine specimen once more.” 

The two men continue to laugh but it eventually dies down and the two smile at each other. But then a knock in the background catches Gladio’s attention and he lets out a loud groan. 

“Yea, there’s my overbearing neighbor with the healthy food he said I should have in my diet.” he says dryly and grimaces. “He about had a conniption fit when he saw the boxes of noodle cups I bought today. Said he was going to start making me dinner from time to time so I don’t only eat that garbage.”

Noctis scoffs. “How dare he not understand the awesomeness that is cup noodles, they are so a balanced part of any diet.”

“I know.” Gladio beams at the other man and smiles brightly. “Hey, you should come over sometime. We can sit on my front porch, eat noodle cups, and pet our cats while staring him down.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds great. We’ll have to do that sometime.”

More loud rapping is heard from the other man’s phone making him groan louder and throw his head back while shouting he’ll be right there. He looks back to his phone and smiles warmly at Noctis.

“Hey, it was fun talking with you and really looking forward to hanging out on Saturday. So I’ll catch you later Doc.” 

Noctis purses his lips slightly and shakes his head. “Call me Noctis, Noct is fine too.”

“Okay then, goodnight Noct.”

“Goodnight Gladio.”

The video ends and Noctis immediately lets out a deep breath while clutching his phone to his chest, before looking to his cat. He stares back at his owner with curious golden eyes before letting out a soft mewling sound and stretching up to rub his face against the man’s own. Noctis picks up his cat and gives it a soft hug before getting up and walking into his kitchen. 

“I think it’s time for our dinner too. A can of wet cat food for you and a cup of noodles for me, in honor of my new budding friendship.” 

He sets the cat down on the counter and prepares their meals. He finally sits down and begins to eat next to his cat, stopping every so often to feed him a piece of shrimp he picks out and receives a loving paw swipe to his face in return. Noctis laughs and continues the back and forth until they are done and cleans up the dishes and counter. He picks up his feline companion and begins shutting off the lights, ready to turn in for the night and start a brand new day.


	6. Pop goes the weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone! :D

Noctis sluggishly walks into work, not getting a good night sleep after Bass decided it was the perfect time to groom himself; right next to Noctis’ head. Plus, Noctis had awoken earlier than normal and discovered himself with a problem he hadn’t had since he was in his young teens, a problem that simply would not go away through sheer will power. So, he begrudgingly got out of his warm bed and took an early shower to deal with it. Now he stands in the back kennels, rubbing his eyes, and letting out a mighty yawn before checking on the dog he performed surgery on the day prior. The Labrador lays pitifully on a soft pillow at the back of the kennel with an e-collar around its neck and a blue cast wrapped around its leg. Noct gently unlatches the door and walks calmly up to the dog; he smiles happily when the dog looks up to him with its tail slowly thumping up and down against its makeshift bed. The young doctor crouches down while extending his hand to allow the dog to get his scent and proceeds to pet the dog after it gave a lick to his palm. 

“You seem to be in good spirits today, despite your leg and the ‘cone of shame’.” Noctis chuckles and rubs the dog’s ears. “Your owners said they’d stop by later to visit you, bring you your favorite blanket and toy so you’d feel more comfortable here.” 

The Labrador presses its snout into Noct’s face and begins lapping its tongue all over. Noctis lets out a hearty laugh and gently takes the dog’s muzzle in his palms to stop the slobbering and gives a quick peck to its nose. He picks himself up off the floor and exits the kennel, making sure to re-latch it.

“Hey there handsome.”

Noct lets out an undignified gasp and filches against the cage as a silver-haired woman laughs at him. He scowls at the laughing woman, who he also notices is standing with a leashed German Shepard by her side, and peels himself away from the cage as he adjusts his coat.

“Let me guess, Ignis sent you to spy on me?” he snaps getting a coy smile from the woman.

“My, aren’t we paranoid. But no, your darling little nanny didn’t send me to keep tabs on you; at least not this time.” she teases, receiving a glare. “I’m actually here to drop off Atlas to be neutered, he’s been a bit aggressive with the trainees as of late.”

Noct gets a smug look on his face and folds his arms. “Oh? So collecting the balls of human men isn’t enough for you so now you turn to dogs?”

“Nah, I still prefer men.” the woman giggles and pats his cheek. “Well I won’t keep you any longer from doing your work. Just remember to smile, you never know who might be watching.”

He gives the woman a passive wave as she leaves with her dog before letting out a groan. Aranea Highwind. She had transferred a few years back from Niflheim to Insomnia and began a quick climb through the police ranks, making it all the way up to lead detective a few months ago. Noctis had first met her when he and Prompto decided to take a leisurely walk through the local park; drunk, at two-thirty in the morning. She was cool about it and laughed at them for being young and dumb, and even managed to calm Ignis down when he arrived to pick up the two of them. But she can also be trouble at times especially since Ignis had talked her into spying on him from time to time. But he just sighs and goes to check with the nurses if there is anything he can help with until his first patient arrives. He does manage to kill the time with helping to bathe a few dogs that were brought in with bad flea infestations and bottle feeding a newborn kitten. Noct enters the room, a smile on his face and greets the family; a young boy and girl along with their mother, who holds a soft cage where two ferrets reside. 

“Well hello, who do we have here today?” he says kindly and looks at his chart. “Princess and Bandit, those are cute names.”

“Princess is mine!” the little girl squeals. “Bandit is my brother’s but I also help too, since he’s little.”

Noctis smiles at her. “You’re a very good big sister.” he tells her making her giggle. "Now if you could get one out for me, I can give it its shots.” 

The mother removes the all-white ferret from the carrier and hands it to him as the little girl makes a sad face.

“It won’t hurt her, will it?”

“A teeny tiny bit, but I promise you she’ll be okay. And the medicine she’s getting will ensure her to be healthy.” he explains to her and she nods her head, smiling. Noct gives the fidgeting ferret a pet before laying it down on the table by its scruff and giving the first shot. He messages the spot for a bit and then gives it the second shot. “All done.”

Noct holds the ferret to his face and gives it a quick nuzzle with his nose before handing it back and taking the second one. This one is two toned with a patch of black fur around its eyes like a mask. _‘Bandit indeed’_ He notices the young boy getting upset like his sister had before, but the young girl pats his hand tenderly and consoles him; making Noctis smile. He lays the ferret down on the table, but it manages to wiggle loose from his grasp and bobs around the table sporadically. The two children laugh hysterically as the ferret jumps away from the doctor until he can wrangle it again and gives the necessary shots. 

“All righty, they are good to go with both their distemper and rabies. Just make sure they stay well fed and tidy.” he says and looks at the two children. “Can you promise me you’ll keep taking good care of them?”

The children assure him they will, making Noctis smile as he goes to retrieve two lollipops for them. The family thanks him for his service as he walks them out to the front, where Noctis is stopped by a nurse.

“Dr. Noctis, you have a visitor that wishes to see you.” 

Noctis gives her a nod and says goodbye to the family before following the nurse. His mind wanders as to who the visitor could be as he follows the nurse outside, even hoping it’s a certain brunette with his two adorable kittens, but his dream is shattered when he sees his blonde friend waving to him chipperly. Noctis stops dead in his tracks and bristles at the sight of him.

“No no no no NO!”

“Dude chill, I’m not here because of Pistol.” Prompto reassures him and holds up a bag of food. “I come bearing a gift from Ignis. I did a lunch run to his café and he asked me to drop this off to you.”

“Thanks.” Noctis says while taking the bag. He checks the contents inside and lets out a pleased murmur. “I’ll have to text him later to say thanks.”

“Oh hey, if you do and he asks about tomorrow night, tell him you are watching Pistol for me.” the blonde tells him, grimacing. 

Noct gives him a questioning look and knits his brows. “Why?”

“Well he was talking about inviting you over for dinner again and I blurted out you have plans already so you couldn’t go.” Prompto says and slightly backs away from his friend’s reach. “But like I said before, I told him you were taking care of Pistol for me at your house. So that way he won’t barge on over due to his allergy.”

Noctis stares dumbfoundedly at his friend. “Wow Prompto, that was actually a pretty solid and well thought out cover story, even for you.”

“Yeah, I’m awesome like that.”

“I just hope he doesn’t get Aranea to try and spy on me.” Noct says, still mildly paranoid from their meeting earlier.

“I doubt it, he hasn’t done that in a while.” he says and notices sour look from the other man. “Really, again? Well shit.”

“Yeah, I know.” Noctis sighs but then looks to his friend and smiles. “But anyway, thanks man for dropping off lunch.”

“No prob. Oh and I’ll be keeping my fingers crossed that everything goes great tomorrow night. And don’t forget to text me afterward, since I’ll be busy taking photos.”

Noctis turns red and looks down at his feet, rubbing his neck bashfully. “Hmm, yeah.”

Prompto lets out a laugh and gently smacks his friend on the shoulder. “Well anyway, I should get going, see ya later bro.”

He waves goodbye to the blonde and heads back inside the clinic. His phone vibrates, making him grimace thinking it’s probably Ignis having somehow eavesdropped on them and is now texting him in a frenzy. But his mind is put at ease when he sees Gladio’s name and opens the text immediately, letting out a squeal of delight. There is one photo where each kitten is curled up inside a shoe, another where Mog lays over top of her food dish, and the final shows another plant that has fallen victim to the rambunctious felines. Noctis covers his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing out loudly as he shows the pictures to a couple curious nurses and they themselves beam at the cuteness. He quickly sends a big red heart and thumbs up to the sender before putting his phone away and continuing with his work, more cheerful than before.


	7. Party Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! XD

It’s Saturday night, and Noctis nervously scans the entrance to the club for any signs of the large brunette. He glances down at his front, making sure for the umpteenth time that he got all the cat hair off and that his zipper didn’t miraculously come down. He sighs heavily and glances once again towards the doors as more people file in. He sees Prompto bound over to the doors, snapping shots of the arrivals before noticing him and quickly trotting over.

“Man, you look like your about to crawl out of your skin; relax and have a drink.” the blonde tells him and grins cheekily.

“I’ll have one later.” Noct says, staring back to the door and immediately going wide eyed. “Oh, he’s here.”

Prompto looks over and sees that the large man, who is laughing and chatting with one of the bouncers, has indeed arrived. He nudges his blushing friend and begins to flail his arms around to catch the man’s attention. 

“Hey big guy, over here!” the blonde laughs and flings his arms, as if he was some game show model presenting a brand-new car, towards Noctis before quickly dashing away. “Iloveyoubro!” 

Noct stands stunned as the man walks over, a big smile spread across his face, but quickly snaps out of his daze and smiles back. 

“Hey.” Noct greets and quickly looks the other man over. “You look nice.”

“Pssh, nice? Come on man, admit it. I look hot.” Gladio says unabashedly while running his hand across his beard.

“Oh yes, you are the epitome of manliness and sex appeal, especially with your bun.” Noctis laughs.

The brunette chuckles and touches his hair. “Yeah, my sister said I should wear it like this. I can take it down if you want?”

“Nah, it’s fine, I kinda like your hair up.” he says and turns red. “So, you want to go get a drink before the bar gets swarmed?”

Gladio grins and nods while gesturing for Noctis to lead the way. The two order their drinks and decide to take a seat at the bar as the band begins to play their first song. 

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you do?” Noct asks as their beers are set down. 

“Oh, well I’m a writer. Mostly just survival guides, books on nature, and the occasional short story. I even co-wrote one with Professor Sania Yeager on different plants and animals we seen while on a camping expedition to the Vesperpool.” he says and begins to frown at the others shocked face. “Is that really that hard to believe?”

“Kind of,” Noct says mildly ashamed. “sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine, I guess I don’t really look the bookish type.” he says and takes a drink. “I always had a fondness for the outdoors and reading, so I kinda combined the two into a nice career for myself. Although I disappointed my father by doing it since he wanted me to join him in his vocational path.”

“Wow, you too? My dad became angry when I chose to pursue my veterinary degree instead of going into politics.”

Gladio gives him an odd look, staring closely at Noctis’ face and making him blush. “You’re President Caelum’s son, aren’t you?”

Noctis frowns and groans softly while nodding. It’s not that he keeps a secret on purpose, but he also doesn’t like to advertise who is his since it usually leads to people trying to get things out of him; being the son of Insomnia’s president and all. But shockingly, the man laughs and shakes his head in disbelief.

“Well shit, it’s a small world after all.” Gladio says with another chuckle and notices his companions confused look. “You know your dad’s top bodyguard; he’s tall, shaved head, and perpetually pissed off looking?”

Noct thinks back to his father’s constant service agents that follow him and does recall the man in question. “Yeah, Mr. Amicitia, he’s a good friend of my dad’s too. Why?”

“Well, that’s my old man.” the brunette grins as Noct looks to him wide eyed.

“Oh wow.” Noctis says, a bright smiling forming on his face. “I guess us meeting must've been some predestined fate then.”

“Yeah, fate.” Gladio chuckles.

The two continue to chat, with Noctis telling Gladio about what lead him to be a vet and his love of fishing; which Gladio comments he also enjoys, especially when he’s camping. Gladio tells of his time at boot camp and about a stray cat that would hang in his barracks that him and the others named after their grouchy drill instructor, Cor Leonis. Gladio then goes on to complain about his neighbor, a prudish man who constantly berates his eating and drinking habits, plus for the fact he rides a motorcycle, telling him how dangerous that can be. Noctis chuckles at this and comments that this man sounds a lot like one of his friends who has a habit of being a smother. The band starts to play a more energetic song, riling up the crowd and catching the two men’s attention. 

“Hey, wanna dance?” Gladio asks, his cheeks slightly flush either from the alcohol or bashfulness. 

“Yeah, I would love to.” Noctis says, a smile stretching across his face. 

Gladio smiles back and extends his hand out to the other man, leading him to the dance floor. The two start to move to the beat, not very well, but laugh and enjoy themselves anyway. They continue dancing well into the night, only stopping to take shots offered to them by waitresses, using the bathroom, and once when Prompto begged for a photo of them. Noctis attempts to stifle a quick yawn but it doesn’t go unnoticed by the other man, who is also looking a tad worn. 

“Past your bedtime, kid?” Gladio teases and receives a snort and light shove. “Did you walk here or drive?”

“I walked, I only live a couple blocks away.”

“Great, I’ll walk you home then.” 

Noct becomes red and flustered and looks down at his feet. “It’s okay, I don’t want to inconvenience you. And didn’t you drive?” 

“No, I took a cab here. Besides, I’d feel more comfortable knowing you got home safely.” he says as he rubs his neck timidly.

Noctis thinks over the proposal and then agrees that it would be better for the two of them to walk together this late at night. The two leave and head down the road towards Noctis’, idly laughing, giving each other playful shoves, and continuing their conversations from earlier. Noct even forgoes some of his dignity and agrees to a piggy-back ride from the larger man for the rest of the way when his gait becomes sluggish. He rests his head on the man’s shoulder, his eyes becoming heavy as he takes in the spicy scent of Gladio’s cologne and the smell of his leather jacket. 

“I know I’m comfy and warm, but don’t fall asleep just yet.” Gladio chuckles and softly jostles the man on his back. “You need to tell me what place is yours.”

Noct lifts his head up briefly and points to a stone apartment complex before returning to the man’s shoulder. “That one, second floor; room 2-M.”

The man chuckles again. “Oh? So does that mean you want me to carry you up there too?”

Noctis unabashedly reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a set of keys, handing them to Gladio. He carries the younger man carefully up a flight of metal stairs and across a stone terrace before arriving at the right door.

“Am I okay to set you down now, or should I carry you Bridal Style into your abode?” he asks cheekily.

Noctis groans slightly and crawls off the man’s back while yawning deeply. “No, this is fine.” he takes his keys back and unlocks his door before turning to the other man. “Hey, thanks for that. Would you like for me to rent a cab for you? To make up for walking me home?”

“Nah, it’s nice out and I can walk home from here. I’ve been down this way before during my morning runs and I know a few back-alley shortcuts.”

Noct bites his lower lip and fidgets. He does feel guilty that the man went out of his way for him, plus despite his imposing size, he could easily get hurt if ganged up on. And Noct would never be able to live with himself if something happened. So he musters up some courage and makes a suggestion. “Hey, umm, actually why don’t you just stay the night instead.” he suggests but immediately becomes flustered when the man raises an eyebrow in question. “I mean, my couch folds out and you did go out of your way to walk me home.” Noctis says and gets a playful look on his face. “Besides, it may not be safe for you to walk home by yourself either.”

“Oh yes, because I am such a dainty little flower who wouldn’t be able to defend myself.” Gladio chuckles and nudges the smaller man. “I also don’t want to impose.”

“Not at all.” Noctis says and opens his front door, gesturing for him to follow.

“All right, if you insist. I just have to text my sister to let her know I won’t be home until tomorrow so she feeds the kittens their breakfast.” he says and looks around the apartment. “Wow, it’s nice here, and it’s surprisingly more spacious than it looks on the outside.”

“Yeah, there’s even a pool out back.” Noctis says as he sheds his coat and shoes. “Make yourself at home while I fold out the couch. Also you can help yourself to a drink in the fridge if you’re thirsty.”

He proceeds to set up the bed for his guest, as the man removes his own coat and shoes before sitting down at the island counter. Gladio takes in his surroundings before getting distracted by the large Tabby that jumps onto the barstool next to him and nonchalantly begins staring at him. 

“Well hello there.” Gladio snickers and extends his hand out. The cat sniffs it curiously before rubbing his face against the man’s fingers and then crawls into his lap while purring. The man laughs and scoops the cat up into his arms and carries him towards his owner. “Hey Noct, I think your cat likes me.”

Noctis stops smoothing out the blanket and looks over, a grin forming on his face. “It seems so, he’s usually never okay with other people picking him up.” he says and scratches his cat’s ear. “Well the beds all ready for you. If you’re not tired yet, I can turn the television on?”

“Nah, bed sounds good.” Gladio says and smiles. “I need to thank your friend again for the ticket, tonight was a blast.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Gladio hands the cat over to Noctis and sits down on the folded-out bed. He looks up at the black-haired man and smiles, getting one in return. “You know, you’re a real nice guy Noct, and you’re fun to hang out with.”

“Thanks, and I feel the same about you.” 

The two men become silent and twiddle around contemplatively before just saying goodnight to one another. Noct heads towards his room and shuts the living room light out while wishing his guest one more goodnight. He goes into his room, shuts the door, and immediately spins his cat around excitedly before flopping down onto his bed.

“Wow,” he says with a deep sigh. “what a night.”


	8. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading this :D

Noctis grumbles and rolls away from his nightstand where his phone vibrates for what seemed like the millionth time. He even attempts to put a pillow over his head but that doesn’t even help. Finally, he gives up and begrudgingly sits up and grabs the offending device. Noct squints to make out the screen and sees multiple text messages and one missed call from Prompto. He quickly remembers he had promised to let his friend know how his night had gone but had forgotten due to the situation with Gladio. Noctis' breath hitches and he blushes; Gladio spent the night. He looks to the door separating his room and the living room and then down to his phone again. He quickly replies to Prompto via text, apologizing for not getting back to him sooner and that he’ll explain everything later. He steps off the bed while moving slowly to the door before carefully turning the knob and peeking out from the slightly opened door. He sees the back of the man’s head and notices he is looking at something while quietly chuckling. He goes to open the door further, but gasps when Bass decides to skitter across his feet and beeline over to his food dish. Noctis’ eyes widen and his face turns a deep red when his guest quickly turns around to look at him and laughs.

“Well good morning sleeping beauty.” Gladio teases as he stands up from the couch, which has been put back into its original state with the blankets and pillows neatly folded on one side.

Noctis bashfully smiles and rubs the back of his hair. “Sorry, you weren’t waiting long I hope.”

“Nah, I only woke up about a half an hour ago, and I kept myself busy texting my sister.” he says with a chuckle, walking towards the other man while scrolling on his phone. “She sent me this.” 

Noct looks at the screen and holds back from squealing loudly at the photo. The kittens are enjoying their breakfast, with tiny bibs tied around their necks. “Oh my gods, that is adorable.”

“Yeah, my sister hand made the bibs for them. She likes to do stuff like that.”

The two men exchange chuckles and smiles, before staring at each other placidly. Then a loud thud startles them and when they look into the kitchen, Bass sits by his overturned food dish with his tail flicking rapidly against the linoleum.

“All right fat ass, I’ll get your breakfast.” Noct huffs as he goes to retrieve the cat food box from a cabinet. He quickly fills the dish and goes to return the box back, when something catches his eye. “Oh, I have pancake mix. Hey Gladio, would you like me to make us this for breakfast?”

“Sure, but only if you let me do the dishes.”

Noct agrees and begins cooking their meal which turns out well, much to his surprise. They take a seat at the island counter, eating their pancakes, and chitchatting. Noctis takes another bold step and questions Gladio on his scar, which he explains he received while at boot camp. Apparently, a senior member of a rival camp had felt humiliated for losing a match against the teenaged Gladio, and stealthily pulled a knife on him. But Gladio begins to chuckle and says that after the man had cut him, Cat Meonis; the stray cat that stayed in his barrack; descended upon the man and began to bite and scratch him in what seemed like retribution. Noctis snickers but then stops and touches the scar softly, saying he’s glad it didn’t do any worse than just leave a scar; a sexy scar according to Gladio. They finish eating and Gladio starts on the dishes, while Noctis continues chatting with him and watches in a daze how the man’s arm muscles ripple as he scrubs a pan. Gladio finishes and leans against the counter, placing his chin on his propped-up hand while giving a smile. 

“So.” Gladio says as his smile widens.

“So?”

“This was all really fun, and thanks again for letting me stay over and feeding me.”

“Yeah, last night was great. And you’re welcome.” Noct beams but then begins to slightly pout. “But let me guess, this is where you say you have to leave?”

Gladio gives an apologetic look and nods. “Yeah, sorry. It’s almost noon and I should be getting back to the kittens. Plus my sister probably needs to get home and do some studying for her finals. But we should defiantly get together again soon, and maybe have you stay at my place for a night so you can enjoy kitten cuddle time.” 

“That sounds great, I would love to do that.” 

“Awesome.” Gladio says as he begins to slip on his shoes and coat before he stops, remembering something. “Oh yeah that reminds me, do you have anything going on Tuesday? My sister said there was an invite stuck in my door this morning about my neighborhood having a Block Party and the invite said I can have a couple guests. So maybe you would want to come over then.”

“Oh, I wish I could, but Prompto is coming over that night.” Noctis says, a slight frown ghosting on his face.

“Ahh that’s all right, there will be more to come I’m sure.” 

“Yeah.” Noctis says with a smile but then knits his brows. “Since I know you won’t accept a ride, will you at least text me when you get home.”

“As you wish, your Highness.” Gladio chuckles and bows teasingly to the younger man who gives him a playful shove. The two walk to the door and step outside where Gladio gives the shorter man a big grin and extends his hand. “Well Noct, thanks again and hope to see you soon.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Noctis smiles and takes his hand.

But to Noctis’ shock, Gladio does not shake his hand. Instead, he leans down and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. Noct’s breath hitches, a deep red explodes across his cheeks as the other man pulls away and chuckles playfully. 

“Well, I’ll just leave you with that for now. See ya later Noct.” 

And with that, Gladio scurries off, leaving the other man a blushing and confused mess of emotions. His body begins to shake, a bright smile cascades across his face, and he lets out a giddy cheer. He excitedly re-enters his apartment, and scoops up his cat, doing a repeat of the twirl from the previous night. Noct cuddles the unenthused cat to his chest when his phone begins to ring. He takes it out enthusiastically, expecting it to be Prompto so he can tell his friend what had just happened, but a feeling of nausea hits him like a ton of bricks when he reads the name flicking across the screen. His mouth becomes dry and paranoia sets in but he breaths in deeply and puts the phone to his ear, before exhaling and hitting the answer button.

“Hey Iggy, what’s up?”

“Oh Noct, I was calling to see if by chance you were free this afternoon. I came up with a new recipe for my menu and wanted you to be the first to try it.”

Noctis covers his phone with his hand and lets out a quick sigh of relief before returning to his phone. “Yeah, that sounds great. Are you at home or the Café?”

“I’m at home now, but I’m getting ready to head over there. I can pick you up if you’d like?”

“Okay, yeah. I’ll go get ready.”

“Good, I’ll be there in twenty.”

Noct says goodbye and hangs up the phone with a grunt. It seems his paranoia is unfounded so he goes and quickly cleans himself up and waits for Ignis, who shockingly arrives late.

“Jeez Ignis, you had me worried. I was about ready to call the cops.” Noctis teases as he gets into the passenger seat. 

“I apologize, but as I was driving here I saw my neighbor hopping over a fence and wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. So I stopped the car and scolded him for his indiscretion. Then the daft bastard asked if I was jealous. I mean really, like I would be envious of him shacking up with some loose tart that he met at some seedy bar. But then he just laughed at me and went on home.” Ignis snips as he drives down the street, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “The man is a deviant. He never seems to work, constantly gets packages in the mail, and these odd women show up at his place from time to time and stay for hours; one even looks underage. I really thought he was a half decent guy and I even trusted him with my mail.”

“You need to relax Iggy; your blood pressure must be spiking and that can kill you.” he says eyeing the man’s clenched jaw and knitted brows. Noct also notices the can of coffee in the man’s cup holder and groans lowly. “That coffee doesn’t help either.

The brunette shoots a quick glare. “You leave my Ebony out of this.”

“All right, never mind.” Noct says and turns to look out the window. 

“Oh, by the way Noct, what is your schedule like for the week? I know you already have plans for Tuesday, but what about the other days?”

“Hmm, well I work til six tomorrow and Thursday, Wednesday I have off and Friday I have off.” Noctis tells him and gives him a questioning look. “Why?”

“Well your father asked when you would be able to visit with him and I said I would find out and set up a day. So it would seem Friday would be the best.”

“What!? But I wanted to do some deep cleaning that day.” he argues, even though he knows it's futile.

“You can do all that over the weekend and you haven’t visited your father in a long while, so no more complaints.” Ignis states, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You will come over to my place on Thursday to stay, you will bring a nice set of clothes free of cat hair, and I will take you to meet up with your father on Friday.”

Noct groans and smacks his head against the window. He contemplates jumping from the vehicle, but he doesn’t want to chance death and make Bass an orphan; plus things seem to be heating up with him and Gladio and he really wants to see where it leads. So he just continues listening to Ignis ramble on, reminding himself he’s getting delicious free food out of this.


	9. Lamb to the slaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again, much love. :D

Noct is trying to enjoy his lunch break, leftovers from the meal Ignis made the day prior, but can’t as Prompto sits across from him and continuously waggles his brows in a suggestive manner. 

“Oh my gods! If keep doing that, then so help me, I’m gonna shave off your brows after you pass out drunk tomorrow night.” 

“Come on Noct. I’m just excited my bro has a boyfriend, and that I helped make it happen.” Prompto says and sighs contently. “Now I just have to come up with a best man speech for the wedding.”

“I think you’re jumping the gun there Prompto. We’re not dating and we only hung out like once.”

“Yeah, but he spent the night at your place and he kissed you.”

“He kissed my hand.”

“Which is part of you.” 

Noctis runs his fingers over his knuckles, remembering the feel of the man’s lips and the scratch of his beard. A soft smile spreads across his lips and a dusting of red rosy his cheeks. Prompto chuckles and playfully fluffs his friend’s hair. 

“Hey, next time you two see each other you should totally just grab him, dip him down, and kiss him. Let him feel your passion.” 

“Yeah, while a flash mob dances and sings a cheesy love song in the background.” Noct says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

“It works in the movies.” Prompto snickers. “But come on man, be assertive.”

“Says the guy who still hasn’t said hello to the girl he’s been crushing on for over a year.”

Prompto pouts at this. “Dude, that’s low.” 

Noctis chuckles at his friend and returns to his meal as Prompto puffs out his cheeks and sticks his tongue childishly before returning to his meal. 

“Oh hey, have you thought about when you’re going to tell Ignis about your beau?”

“Hmm, maybe when he’s good and drunk.”

“Oh don’t be like that. I’m sure if you tell him what a great guy he is and invite them both out to dinner to meet, Ignis will be okay with it.” 

“I don’t know, he’s been outta sorts lately. I was thinking maybe running the café by himself since his co-manager was on her honeymoon was becoming stressful but he when I asked him last night, he said he was fine. Another thing I noticed is that he’s been on the rag about this neighbor of his, and I mean like he has a seething hatred. He was white knuckling the steering wheel yesterday while bitching about this guy and was even late picking me up because he stopped to yell at him.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow curiously. “Sounds to me like Ignis may be dealing with his own crush in a very bad way.”

“I doubt it, I seen how he gets when he crushes on someone and its nothing like that.”

“Don’t know what to tell ya then.”

Noctis just groans and the two return to their lunch. They finish eating and giggle about the fun they will have the next night before saying goodbye. Noct returns to work and waits patiently for his next clients to arrive. They do eventually and Noctis inwardly squeals at the young couple’s pet hedgehog. He gently handles the spiny creature so as to not hurt himself or the animal as he treats it for a minor case of mites. Three more patients come and go, including the father and son from the week before to pick up their Labrador. Noct snickers to himself when the boy eagerly shows his own cast, that he acquired after attempting to climb a tree, and asked the doctor to sign both his and his dogs. He finally leaves work and arrives back to his apartment, gingerly making his way up the stairs but stops and stares at the man leaning against the balcony by his doorway. 

“Hey Ignis, what’s going on?” he asks, slightly unnerved especially when he notices the cigarette between the man’s fingers.

The brunette turns his head to the side to look at him and forces a smile while picking up the plastic bag at his feet. “Just finished up at the Café. I knew you would be getting done around this time so I collected some of the leftovers and thought I would stop on by to have a meal with you.”

“Oh, uhh sure. Just give me a minute to put Bass in the bedroom and open the windows.”

He quickly darts into his house and makes the necessary adjustments to help keep his friends allergies to a minimum, but it doesn’t help much as his nose stuffs up and his eyes water anyway. They decide to move their dinner to outside at one of the poolside picnic tables and try to have a chat over the loudness of the children playing. 

“Noct, do you think I’ve been too overbearing lately?” the man asks bluntly and Noctis all but chokes on his sandwich.

“What brought this up?” Noctis questions as he hits his chest and coughs.

“Well I,” Ignis begins and clears his throat. “made one of my employees cry today.”

“Really Ignis? You made someone cry?”

“She kept messing up the ganache that I showed her how to make countless times before and I got so frustrated after the third mess up I shooed her away and did it myself. I then complained how unkempt and aloof everyone has been lately and that I seem to be the only one who cares about the place. She then started sobbing, apologized for not _‘being up to my standards’_ and then left.” the man sighs and removes his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “Weskham is stopping by next week for a review and I just want it to go perfectly, to prove that I can do something right.” 

_‘And there it is’_

“Come on Ignis, you’ve done a lot of things right.” Noct tells him and receives an incredulous look. “Okay, so I didn’t follow with the life plan you and my father set for me, but you stuck by me anyway and helped me prepare for vet school. You read my reports, helped me study for tests, and even took me back and forth when my car broke down. Without you I wouldn’t have succeeded as well as I did. And don’t forget how you helped Prompto prepare for his interview with Vyv. You helped him pick out the right clothes, practiced what an interview would be like, and cleaned up his puke after he got sick from nerves in the back of my car.”

The man’s face begins to soften. “I guess so.” 

Noctis reaches over and places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Plus you gave a warm and loving home to Meringue after he was dumped at the shelter with a broken wing, and in my book that’s one of the best things you could have ever done.” 

“He is a good bird.” 

“Okay then, so stop stressing yourself out. And did you by chance call and apologize to that girl?” he asks but the brunette looks ashamed and shakes his head. “Okay, then call her and do it. Also call a meeting with all your employees and explain to them what’s going on next week. That way they can help you prepare so you’re not killing yourself due to stress, you need to learn to not micromanage everything on your own Iggy.”

Ignis looks to his friend, a smile on his face. “Well look at you, giving me advice.”

“Well I learned from the best.”

Ignis chuckles lightly and returns to his meal. Noctis gives him a small smack to the shoulder before returning to his own. 

“So is everything else going okay?” Noctis asks and immediately regrets it when the man’s face contorts into a scowl.

“Oh, you would not believe what that irritating neighbor of mine did today. He found the tiniest pair of shorts possible and took a jog around the block while all the neighborhood mums were out having their morning gossip group. I swear he did it on purpose because he laughed and flexed at them when they started cat calling. Truly disgraceful, and he even had the nerve to call me a meddlesome mother hen when I told him to put a shirt on.”

Noctis sighs and rests his face on his palm. “You know Iggy, I think you should visit the gym and take some of that frustration out on a punching bag or something.”


	10. In the Doghouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such a horrible person for this. >XD

It’s Tuesday night. Noct dances energetically around his apartment to a song on the radio as he checks that everything is tidy and ready to go before Prompto arrives for their annual _‘Beginning of Summer Sleepover’_. It was a tradition they had started as teens, with them swapping on and off with who hosts it, and this year it’s Nocts turn. He had gotten permission from his landlady to use the pool after hours so that he and Prompto could go swimming and even stopped by Ignis’ café to pick up some snacks for the night; while also stealthily checking how everything is going. He picks Bass up and readjusts the cat’s Aloha shirt before placing him atop his cat condo, which Noct has decorated with a tropical theme. He gives one last sweep around his apartment before he sighs contentedly and takes a seat at his island counter, waiting for Prompto to arrive. A quick succession of frenzied knocks startles him, with Noctis knowing full well Prompto would just barge in unannounced. He gets off the stool and walks over to the door as more knocking rattles his door. He peeks through the eyehole and gasps before quickly unlocking the door. It flings open and a pair of large arms wrap around him tightly, as Noct listens to the rapid heartbeat and panting breath of their owner. 

“Oh thank the gods, I thought he would get here before me.”

“What? Gladio, what are you talking about?” he asks the other man who quickly releases him and relocks the door in a frenzy. Noctis gasps in utter shock when the brunette turns around; revealing his red swollen cheek and blood smeared nostrils. “What the hell happened!?”

Noct quickly leads the man to sit on a stool, while rushing to grab an ice pack from his freezer. He gently presses it to the man’s face but frowns when the other man sucks air painfully through his teeth. 

“Gladio, what’s going on?”

“You remember that uppity neighbor I’ve talked about before, the one you said reminds you of your friend.” he asks and Noct gives a nod. “Well, they’re the same person.”

Noctis turns pale and goes still. His brain slowly processing the information just dumped on him. “Ignis punched you!?”

“Felt more like he slammed a truck into my face.” Gladio winces and rubs at his bloodied nose. “Fuck this hurts.”

“What happened?”

“Well I was talking with some of the other neighbors and one of them mentioned they had gotten a new dog and needed to find a good vet, so I named dropped you and said what a great guy you were. I then talked about the band we seen on Saturday and that’s when Mister Stick-Up-His-Ass stormed over and flipped shit. Said I’m going to be a bad influence on you and he wouldn’t stand for it.”

“And then he hit you?”

Gladio gets a guilty look on his face and looks away. “Well no, he sucker punched me after I said you didn’t seem to mind my bad influence when you invited me to spend the night on Saturday.”

Noct stares dumbfoundedly, his mouth flops open but quickly closes. He then groans and rests his head on Gladio’s chest. “Jeez, no wonder he hit you.”

“Yeah, that was stupid of me.” Gladio says and softly wraps his arms around Noctis waist, resting his chin on the man’s head. “I’m sorry, I just caused a shit storm for you.” 

“Well he would’ve found out eventually.” Noctis says and pulls back, returning the ice pack to Gladio’s cheek. “But what happened after that?”

“Well he took off in his car and I panicked, thinking he was going to come after you next. So I ran here as quickly as possible.”

Noctis smiles affectionately and cups the unbruised cheek with his other hand. “Aww, you came here to protect me? My knight in shining armor.”

“Well yeah, I did unleash a dragon on you.” Gladio smiles bashfully and places his hands over top of Noctis’, looking deeply into his eyes. “I’m so sorry again.”

“What’s done is done, just have to see how it all turns out.” Noctis says tenderly and slowly inches his face in. 

Gladio remains still as the younger man moves in closer but then lets out a chuckle when Noctis quickly changes course and places a loud kiss on the man’s bruising cheek.

“All better?” 

“Yup.” Gladio snickers again. “Can’t feel a thing Doc.”

The two exchange a bout of playful laughter that turns even more uproarious when Bass careens his skull into Gladio’s bicep, demanding to be petted. But apparently, the good time must end for they hear a loud knock and they still, exchanging horrified looks before Noct signals for Gladio to hide out on the balcony just in case. He barely makes it there in time when the door flings open and in walks Ignis; stone-faced and carrying two large brown paper bags.

“Whoa, whoa Ignis, what are you doing? Your allergy, let me get Bass.” Noct says, slightly panicked, and scoops up his cat to place him inside his bedroom. He turns around quickly as he hears cupboards being open and closed loudly as the brunette hunts for something. “Iggy?”

“I thought I’d stop on by tonight, the three of us haven’t hung out in a while and I brought some wine and food.” the man rambles and finds a wine glass and opener, quickly uncorking the bottle, and pouring himself a glass. 

“Ignis?”

His friend knocks back the glass quickly and sighs deeply, pouring another before grabbing the other paper bag and dumping the contents on the counter. “Look, I even brought your favorite snacks. Chocolate pretzels, peanuts, cookies and even boxes of noodle cups.” he frantically says and downs the wine again. 

“Ignis.” Noct grumbles, becoming aggravated. 

“Such great wine, much better than that boxed rubbish at the party earlier. Oh, I bet you would like a glass too. How forgetful of me, let me get you a glass.”

“IGNIS!”

The bespectacled man stops and turns around to face his friend, his hands clasp together and he gives a small smile but receives a scowl in return. 

“What the hell is going on? Are you having a breakdown or something?”

A slight crack forms in the happy mask the man has on when his brow furrows, but it subsides and he smiles again. “Whatever do you mean Noct? I’m perfectly fine.”

Noct gives him an incredulous look and folds his arms. “No you’re not Ignis. You drove intoxicated, barged into my house, and started rambling incoherently. Do you want to tell me something?” 

The man’s mask completely shatters and his face contorts into a look of unbridled rage, sending a slight shiver down Noctis’ spine in the process. “No, but you have something to tell me apparently, a new friend perhaps?”

“I’m an adult Ignis, I can make my own decisions about who I hang with. And I don’t have to get them approved by you either.”

“Look Noctis, I let it slide with Prompto since I thought it would do you good to have a friend your own age and that almost came back to bite me. Thankfully Ms. Highwind let you both off with a warning for being drunk in public. But him!? Oh no, no no. I will _NOT_ allow you to be sullied by that lowlife whore-”

“HEY!”

Noctis jerks around frightenedly to see Gladio enter back in from the balcony, a snarl on his face. 

“Son of a bitch!” Ignis snaps and trudges around the other end of the island counter but is blocked by Noctis. “Out of my way!”

“Ignis, stop!”

“What, are you going to fucking hit me again?” Gladio snaps stalking up behind Noct, who places his hand on the man’s chest and gives a light shove.

“Gladio please don’t start.” Noct begs.

“Oh I’ll do more than just hit you this time.” Ignis sneers. 

Noctis looks between the two men, panicking and feeling nauseous. But a loud gasp stops all three and they look to the front door. Prompto stands there with Pistol, a duffle bag, and some food items tucked under his arms as he looks obnoxiously gleeful at them.

“Wow, Ignis is here? And so is Big Guy? Aww, this is great! We can all hang out and become the best of friends!” he beams and receives confounded looks from the other three men. “What? Did I miss something?”

Ignis coughs embarrassedly, Gladio fidgets, and Noctis sighs deeply as Prompto goofily chuckles.


	11. Act the giddy goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot! Snow day from work and college! :D Now I can maybe get some more typing done. Thanks again!

Once everything had calmed down and been thoroughly explained, Ignis and Gladio agreed to try to settle the bad blood brewing between them before it got any worse. But the two youngest of the group decided that Ignis still needed a proper punishment and cooldown, so they decided to make a trip down to the complex’s pool.

“We’re waiting Iggy.” Prompto titters as he holds up his phone, taking a video. 

Ignis breathes out deeply and fidgets around before looking back over at them. “Isn’t there something else I could do? These clothes are expensive.”

“Then take them off.” Noctis says bluntly.

The man frowns deeply and sighs. He takes off his glasses and sets them on the nearby table before removing his shoes. He returns to the edge of the pool, takes one last look into the cloudy water, and jumps in. He resurfaces to the cheers of the other three before Promtpo sets his phone down, discards his shoes, and then joins the lighter brunette in the pool with a boisterous whoop. The remaining two laugh at the men in the pool before Gladio gives a nudge to Noctis’ shoulder and gestures towards them with a smile. Noctis grins ear to ear and removes his shoes along with the other before he laces his fingers with Gladio’s and they join the others. The four men continue to play around in the pool until the air turns slightly chilly and they head into the communal laundry room used by the apartment residents to strip down and dry their clothes. They hang around the dryers, towels wrapped around their waist to obscure their naughty bits, and chat; specifically, to get to know the larger brunette who Prompto has officially designated a new member of their circle. Noctis breaks away from the group and stands by one of the large windows to look out at the night sky. He thinks about how the night had started out badly, but now it has turned into a good one. He feels someone flick his shoulder and turns slightly to see Ignis standing there with a repentant look.

“Sup Iggy?”

“Noct, I must apologize to you again. I acted very irrationally, letting my stress and anger get the best of me and causing you grief.”

“I know, but I’m not really the one you should apologize to.”

“Yes, I have told him many times since how sorry I am for blowing up at him and for the punch. He said it was fine and he accepted my apology, he even apologized too for being obscene.” Ignis says but furrows his brow. “But I must ask, is it true, did you ask him to spend the night?”

“Yeah, it was really late and he had just walked me home. I offered to pay for his cab but he wouldn’t accept and said he was just going to walk by himself, which I didn’t think was safe regardless of his size and talked him into staying on my couch.”

“I understand now, you are a thoughtful man Noct.” he says making Noct smile bashfully. 

Suddenly, a loud yelp echoes through the room making the two men slightly jump. They look over towards the others and see Prompto run by, laughing hysterically, and brandishing a towel as Gladio looks on horrified, attempting to cover his bare nether regions. 

“Hey, don’t just stand there gawking, help me.” 

Ignis groans and stalks after the cackling blonde as Noct continues to stare at the form across from him. He starts from the floor and slowly works his way up Gladio’s bare thighs, across his large hands that keep himself hidden, then following the line of hair leading to his naval and toned abs. Noct’s eyes continue their adventure upwards until he finally rests on the man’s face, and realizes that he has been watched the whole time. Noctis turns a deep shade of red and bites his lip in embarrassment, but relaxes when Gladio shoots him a frisky smile. He carefully adjusts himself to free one of his hands and gestures down his body while raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Noctis chuckles and nods approvingly, mouthing the words so hot to the giggling brunette. But the moment is interrupted when a cackling blonde blur runs past, swinging two towels this time. Noct looks over at Ignis, his head is dropped in defeat and groans. It’s all up to Noctis now. He attempts multiple times to retrieve the towels but Prompto nimbly avoids each grab and dashes to the other side of the laundry mat. Eventually their clothes dry and in a bit of revenge, the blonde’s garments are taken and thrown into the street where he must stealthily retrieve them without being seen. 

The four return to Noctis’ apartment and spend the rest of the night having drinks, playing games, and just having a good time. It gets to after two when Ignis designates it’s time for bed, getting a boo from the youngest of their group, but he ignores him and they clear up space in the living room to lay out pillows and blankets. Noct talks Ignis into staying in his room so that way Bass won’t try to lay on the man’s face and upset his allergies any worse than it already has. He reluctantly agrees and heads into the bedroom, wishing them goodnight, and shutting the door. Prompto hops into the pile of blankets and rolls himself up snuggly before patting the spot next to him for Pistol to come and lay. Noct settles himself in and looks to Gladio, who wears a look of apprehension, and gestures for him to lie down. The older man hesitates at first, looking towards the closed door where Ignis resides behind, but relents and crawls under the covers where he is immediately pounced upon by a large purring fur ball. Gladio chuckles as Bass makes himself comfortable on his broad chest and looks to Noct, mouthing a goodnight before closing his eyes and settling into sleep. Noctis smiles contently, watching them for a bit before he too falls asleep. Some time passes before Noct awakens, blinking his eyes a few times as they adjust to the light. He looks around the room and notices that both Prompto and Gladio are nowhere to be found and on further inspection, his bedroom door is wide open. He slowly stands on shaky legs and glances around first noticing that both Bass and Pistol are in the kitchen, enjoying breakfast together before he hears boisterous laughter come from his open balcony. He stumbles on over and finds both Ignis and Gladio leaning against the railing, chatting remarkably civil.

“Mornin.” he calls out to the two while rubbing his eyes.

“My word Noct, this must be a new record for you. It’s not even past ten.” Ignis teases as he and Gladio chuckle.

“Oh yes, so funny.” Noct snips before noticing the jolly expression worn by the two men. “So I see you two are playing nice now.”

“Yeah, we’ve been talking some more, things have been explained more and all that shit.” Gladio informs him.

“So what was so hilarious? I heard the both of you cackling a bit ago?” Noct asks and gets his answer when Gladio hands him his phone. Noctis chuckles as he watches a clip of Cait Sith, clad in a red cape, and Mog, who is wearing purple bat wings sit on a coffee table as the person recording tries to get their attention futilely. It then seems as if the tiny tuxedo has had enough and pounces the camera, knocking it out of the holder’s hand as a group of teen girls giggle in the background. “Your sister? I hope she wasn’t there when you got decked.”

“Nah, I actually called her last night as I was running here to go stay with the kittens and even gave her the okay to bring her friends along since she was already having a slumber party.” he says and makes an embarrassed face while eyeing the equally embarrassed Ignis. “Since, you know, I wasn’t entirely sure the night wasn’t going to end in a prison stay.” 

“Yeah, that was probably a good thing.” Noct says as he hands back the phone, but he notices someone is still missing and looks around questioningly. “Hey, by the way where is Prompto?”

“I sent him across the street to procure some breakfast foods since you appear to lack anything edible or that isn’t frozen.” Ignis informs him.

“You do realize he’ll probably come back with a box of donuts and energy drinks.”

Ignis gives a smug smile and snorts. “That’s why I pinned a note to his shirt to guarantee he wouldn’t mess up.” 

“Very shrewd Iggy.” Noctis laughs.

“And it seemed to of worked.” he states as gestures towards the front door.

Prompto lifts up a large plastic bag in one hand as he holds a carrier with four coffees in the other. “M’ladies, I have returned with the breakfast feast!” 

The other three join him in the kitchen and divide up the sandwiches and hash browns amongst the four of them before diving in and enjoying their meal together. After they finish, Ignis and Gladio offer to help straighten up since they would both need to leave soon; with Ignis needing to be at the café that afternoon and Gladio concerned with leaving his home to a gaggle of snoopy teen girls to run around in for too much longer. They return the living room to its prior state and the two older men prepare to take their leave but not before making a promise that the four of them would get together again for another bros night, minus the fists. Ignis bids the two youngest good day and heads to his car while Gladio hangs back in the doorway with Noctis and Bass, who won’t stop circling the brunette’s feet. 

“I have to say, things have gotten a lot more interesting since I’ve met you.” Gladio says, grinning down at Noct.

“That good or bad?”

“Great actually, haven’t had this much fun in years.” He says and leans down to rake his fingers across the persistent Tabby’s back. “But I was thinking, I’ve been over to your place twice now, so maybe if you don’t have anything going on Saturday you’d wanna come over to mine? Have lunch and see the girls?”

A bright smile edges across Nocts face and happily nods. “Yeah, I would love that.”

“Great!” Gladio cheers and scoops up Bass who begins to purr and headbutt the man’s chin. “Okay okay, I’ll give you cuddles.”

Noct watches awestruck as Gladio nuzzles his face into Bass’ and receives a tongue bath on his chin in return. The large man chuckles and coos at the cat before giving him a scratch when the feline meows and tenderly paws his cheek. Gladio looks to Noctis and smiles affectionately, but his expression changes into something more confuddled when he glances into the house.

“Hey Noct, I think your friend is broken.”

Noctis turns to see what he meant and finds Prompto standing a few feet away, camera poised and dancing in place with a cheeky grin splattered on his face. 

“That would insinuate he could be fixed.” Noct laughs and it turns into a fit when Gladio grins suggestively. “And not that type of fixed either.” 

A loud honking interrupts their giggling and tells them Ignis is becoming impatient. Gladio sets Bass down and gives a quick goodbye to the two before heading down the steps. Noct heads out onto the terrace and watches him walk towards Ignis’ car, but the large brunette stops and turns to look up at him with a devious grin plastered on his face. 

“Hey Princess!” he shouts and blows Noct a kiss. “Til we meet again, my love!”

Noctis pretends to swoon and clutch his hand to his chest while laughing as Ignis once again lays on the horn. He watches as Gladio climbs into the car and immediately throws his head back in a boisterous laugh at something Ignis said; most likely a threat; and rests against the railing with a gentle sigh.

“These are so going into the Wedding slideshow.” 

Noct crinkles his nose and turns to glare at the blonde who gleefully snaps away with his camera. He stops and gives a look of challenge to his friend before getting chased around the apartment.


	12. In the Lion’s Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't too pleased with how this chapter turned out, so sorry if it comes off bad or weird. :C

A feeling of dread encompasses him as they arrive at the Caelum family estate for the first time in what seemed like ages. He used to love chasing the family dogs through the expansive property and sneaking in any wild animal he could catch until he got caught and forced to release it back into the wilderness. Noct steps out of the car and begins to gaze across the building’s exterior before stopping on a sleeping Bloodhound by one of the stone pillars, his face lighting up brightly. 

“Trusty!” he shouts excitedly and runs over. He drops down to his knees and begins to scratch the dog’s belly, who’s leg begins to kick back and forth. “Look at you, wrinkly old man.”

Noctis takes the dog’s face in his hands and smooshes the hound's droopy muzzle around before rubbing their noses together. The dog sits up and stretches before flopping over onto Noctis’ lap and rolling around. The young man laughs before Ignis clears his throat in annoyance and stands with his hands on his hips. 

“Up.” Ignis commands in a cold tone and immediately dusts off Noct’s clothing once the man pulls himself off the ground. “You could at least try to remain presentable.” 

Noctis grumbles and gently slaps Ignis’ preening hands away. “All right already, _Mom_. Let's just go in and get this over with.”

Ignis groans exasperatedly and leads the younger man towards the front doors where a butler greets them. He takes Noctis by the hand and smiles deeply, telling him how good it was to see him again before letting them inside. He takes them to the main foyer and tells them he will go and announce their arrival to Noctis’ father before bowing and taking his leave. Noct lets out a deep sigh and peers around the large room, looking at the paintings and other decorations adorning the walls. The minutes fly by and Noctis begins to pace back and forth, bored and impatient, as Ignis leans against the wall with his arms folded looking stone-faced. He too eventually gets a bit frustrated and pushes away from the wall with a huff. 

“Maybe I should look into this.” he says and goes to leave, but stops and shoots a look to his friend. “Do not wander off.”

Noct gives him a passive wave before groaning and sinking to his knees. A deep boredom creeping into his body, and can’t even amuse himself with his phone since Ignis confiscated it earlier. And he really wanted to text Gladio since the man wasn’t home the night prior and Ignis wouldn’t permit to visit this morning either. So he just puffs out his cheeks in annoyance and waits, waits, and waits some more. Noct hears footsteps and stands up straight but becomes perturbed when he sees it’s just a maid. Another loud groan escapes his lips.

“Young Master Noctis, it has been a while.” a deep voice speaks from behind making Noctis flinch.

Noct looks to the man and seizes up. “H, hello Mr. Amicitia s,sir.” 

The ridged man stands stiffly, his arms folded behind his back and his jaw tightly clenched shut. Noctis swallows down some saliva as his throat begins to feel dry and forces a pleasant smile on his face. 

“My son has spoken of you a lot lately.”

“O, oh? Hopefully good things.” Noct says and forces a small chuckle. 

“Quite.” the man says and smiles making Noct want to pass out. “I am glad, that the two of you are getting along. Your father was quite pleased as well when I told him.”

Noctis forces down the urge to roll his eyes at that last part, he really doubts his father would care he met someone. “I’m sure he was.”

“Master Noctis,” Clarus begins as his posture becomes less stiff. “I know you and your father have not been on the best of terms as of late, but I assure you, he does care for you and he is proud of your success.”

“I guess.” Noctis says with a frown and watches as another maid rushes by, but this time in a frenzy. “What’s going on?”

“I am not sure.” the man says and beckons to the maid. “What is the matter, dear?”

“One of our Dams has gone into labor over three hours ago and hasn’t produced a single pup yet. She’s acting frenzied and we’re too afraid to approach her. Plus we can’t reach our vet, and we’ve already lost a litter this week and don’t want another repeat.” the maid says in a slight panic, her face slightly flushed.

Noct gets a determined look on his face and walks towards the maid. “Take me to her.” he says before turning to the silver-haired bodyguard. “If my dad decides to show himself could you tell him where I am sir?”

The man nods and Noct rushes off with the maid to the kennels where all the guard dogs are kept. The maid leads him to the pen where other maids have gathered around watching the mother dog in question. Noct instructs them to collect latex gloves for him along with an apron, clean towels, and a bowl of water. One of the maids quickly goes to fetch the items as Noct slowly unlatches the cage where the whimpering Doberman is housed. He watches her carefully as she paces in a circle before flopping down on her makeshift nest and begins to pant rapidly. His eyes drift done to her belly and watches for any sign of movement to assure him she is indeed in labor. Her belly ripples and she once again gets up with a yelp before pacing around again. The maid arrives with the requested items and Noct immediately sheds his coat and puts the apron over his front before stepping into the enclosure where the dog begins to growl. He stops moving and allows the dog to sniff his hand before stepping in completely.

“That’s a good mama, you need to relax so your babies can come out.” he coos and strokes the dog’s face before motioning for the water bowl and presenting it to her.

The dog does seem to relax after taking some drinks of water and lays down with a whimper before panting heavily again. A few moments pass, when the mother dog rises slightly and begins to whine loudly as she begins to finally push out her first pup. Excited gasps escape from the maids as they watch the birth and Noct remains vigilant in case the situation turns worse. But luckily enough it goes off without a hitch and soon a second, third, fourth, and even fifth are born. The mother dog cleans her newest addition, before stopping and begins to pant again. A sixth pup is born but the mother dog does not acknowledge it and instead returns to cleaning the fifth puppy. Noct furrows his brow and waits as a seventh is pushed out and it too is ignored. He quickly gloves up and breaks the sacs of the two puppies before holding them to their mother. A guttural growl escapes her throat as she inches away from his hand.

“Why is she doing that?” a maid asks concerned. 

“She may be only capable of taking care of the five and is rejecting the other two.” Noct says sadly looking down at the two tiny newborns in his hands. 

One of the maids gasp loudly and points towards the dog. Noctis looks up and sees another sac appear from the mother dog, and this one too is ignored. He snatches this one up and cleans it just as he had done with its siblings and groans in frustration when the mother again makes no acknowledgment of the newer pup. 

“What should we do?” another maid asks.

“Did any of the others give birth recently? With any hope, we may be able to place them with another litter.”

They tell him about a Retriever that had given birth recently and he has them hurriedly take him to her after he bundles the puppies in a clean towel. But his heart sinks when he sees the puppies and that they are already pushing close to two weeks of age and wouldn’t be the best candidates to house the tiny newborns with. He lets out another frustrated sigh and holds the puppies closer to his chest and asks if there are any other dogs that could take them in. They all fall silent and unsure of what to do until one thinks of another potential option, tears welling in her eyes.

“What about Gerda?” 

“Who’s that?” Noct asks, a slight bit of hope in his voice.

“Another one of our Dams, she gave birth at the beginning of the week but sadly they all passed not long after birth. The poor thing whimpered well into the night.” 

“Take me to her.”

They quickly lead him to a kennel separate from the others where a dejected looking Rottweiler lays against the back of the pen inside a nest of blankets where she should be lovingly caring for her pups. Nocts’ heart breaks at the sight. He has a maid unlock the cage and he cautiously enters and crouches down in front of the Rottweiler who sighs pitifully but still manages to wiggle her nub. Noct takes a deep breath and slowly takes one of the pups from inside the towel and presents it to the dog, waiting guardedly to see how she responds. She gently sniffs the tiny squirming pup and becomes still, everyone watches with bated breaths. A collection of loud whimpers emits from the mother dog as she tenaciously licks the newborn in Noctis’ hand before taking it in her mouth and placing it into her nest, proceeding to completely clean it. Happy tears of joy erupt from the group as Noct repeats the same process with the other two and they too are accepted by their eager surrogate. He chokes out a minor sob, carefully rubbing the tears from his eyes on a clean part of his forearm before returning his gaze to the mother dog and pups.

“Such a good mama.” he says and strokes the joyfully quivering Rottweiler.

“Master Regis?” a maid gasps out making Noctis tense up.

He turns to look behind himself and indeed sees his father standing there along with Ignis; who frowns displeased at his dirtied appearance; and Clarus. His father eyes the new mother and pups before looking down at his son who removes his sullied gloves and apron before giving his elder a pointed look. But to Noctis shock, his father smiles wholeheartedly and chuckles softly. 

“You’ve done well Doctor.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

After the commotion died down and Noct had cleaned himself of afterbirth, he joins his father at one of the outdoor patio sites to enjoy a nice lunch with him and to hopefully put all prior discretions behind them.

“Noctis, I am truly sorry for not being as supportive with your life choices. I was just concerned that it would end up as a dead-end job and you wouldn’t be able to support yourself in life.”

“But it’s not, I make well enough to support myself and can easily take on more hours if I need to. Plus, I really enjoy what I do. It feels like I’m making a difference not just for the animal but for their family.” 

His father smiles warmly and nods. “I saw that first hand with the dogs earlier, I know the maids were upset about the deaths earlier this week since they always look forward to taking their breaks to play with the new puppies. So to see them happy that you were able to help with the eight newborns, it made me realize that this wasn’t just some flight of fancy but something you could make into a lifelong career. So again, I am sorry Noctis and I am very proud of what you have become.”

A smile ghost across Noctis’ face, with a happy chuckle escaping his lips. “Thank you, Dad.”

The elder Caelum begins to make himself a cup of tea as a tentative look overtakes his features before halting momentarily to look upon his son. “Has anything else new changed with you recently? I would like to know of any new excitement you may have had.” 

Noctis’ eyes haze over slightly, a devious thought pops into his head. He knows now shouldn’t be the time to be a little shit, since he and his father are finally getting along relatively well, but he just can’t help himself.

“Yeah, I’ve fallen in love with someone and I’m pretty sure they like me back.” he says with a slight grin as his father stirs his tea slowly. “It’s a man.”

His father doesn’t even bat an eyelash as he takes a sip of his tea, unnerving his son slightly. “I know, I was informed prior to our meeting that you and this fellow were infatuated with one another. But it’s nice to hear it come from you as well.”

Noct looks perturbed at his father, before cursing under his breath. _Dammit Ignis_. But a minor cough draws his attention towards the silver-haired guard standing off to the side, a cheeky grin slightly adorning his face. Noctis groans slightly and slumps in his seat.

“Maybe I’ll actually get the chance to have human grandchildren instead of just cats.”


	13. Every dog has its day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go, cuteness overload time. XD

It’s a warm Saturday afternoon. Noctis sways contently on Gladio’s porch swing while the two tiny kittens lay curled up on his lap, completely spent from the workout of attempting to capture a feather teaser Noct had brought over for them. He glances at them fondly, scratching the tops of their fuzzy little heads, their tiny paws kneading at the fabric of his cargo pants when Gladio emerges from within his house, two cup noodle containers in his grasps.

“Lunch is ready.” he says and sits down next to Noct. “Careful, it's still hot.”

“Thanks.” Noct says as he takes one of the cups and snuggles up closer to the other man. “So where were you Thursday night, I missed you.”

Gladio blows into his cup before smiling at his guest. “Aww, I’m sorry. Had a meeting with my Agent about the new book I’m working on.”

“Oh that’s cool. What’s it about, or is that top secret?” Noct asks with a smile.

“It’s a children’s book about two naughty little kitties and the adventures they have during their day to day lives.” he says while eyeing the two sleeping kittens. “Like defeating diabolical houseplants, perilously climbing to the top of curtains, or signing the song of their ancestors at three in the morning.” 

“That’s so adorable, I would love to buy a copy when it’s published. Especially if you promise to sign it.”

“Defiantly.” Gladio chuckles and takes a bite of his noodles. “So how did it go yesterday with your dad?”

“Better than I expected, he finally gave me his blessing for my life choices. I also saw your father.”

“Oh? And what riveting conversations did you two have?” Gladio asks with a snicker.

“Just about how my dad is proud of me, that it was good to see me again and how happy he was that you and I became friends.” Noct begins and gets a playful smirk. “Then I asked for his son’s hand in marriage and he shed tears of joy since he thought you were going to end up an old spinster.” 

Gladio laughs heartily. “Okay, yeah sure.”

“What? You think I’m joking?” Noctis continues to tease, nudging the other man’s arm.

“Well if you did, I think you missed a few steps.”

“Oh, like what?” Noct asks friskily raising an eyebrow. 

“Well you could buy me dinner first.”

Noctis gets a wistful look on his face before smiling and taking a bite of his lunch. “Okay, you got any plans for tonight?”

“Nope.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at five then.”

“All right then.”

The two men look happily at one another, with Gladio placing an arm around the other man’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Noct rests his head against Gladio’s chest as the kittens readjust themselves by splaying across the two men’s laps, yawning deeply before the soft rumbling of their purrs start up again. The larger of the two men nudges his foot against the deck to gently rock them as they enjoy each other’s company and watch as the neighborhood children run and play. Then the proverbial stick in the mud returns home from shopping and huffs at the grinning pair eating their Ramen cups and petting the tiny kittens.

“Hey Iggy, what’s up?” Noct asks, his grin widening as he snuggles into the giggling Gladio.

But Ignis just forces a smile back and adjust the bags in his arms. “Nothing really, just having a guest over for dinner tonight and needed some fresh ingredients.”

“Oh, someone’s having a hot date tonight.” Gladio teases, receiving a scowl from the other man. 

“It’s not a date.” Ignis snips and adjusts his glasses. “I am simply making dinner as a thank you for all her help.”

Noctis eyes lighten up, an excited look spreads across his features. “Her? It’s Aranea isn’t it? I knew it!” Noct laughs out joyfully. “Prompto owes me 20 Gil.”

“It’s not like that!” Ignis snaps, a redness creeping up his cheeks and ears. “We are merely friends, and do NOT make bets on my love life. That is truly shameful!”

Ignis lets out a frustrated scoff and storms into his house as the two men giggle sheepishly. They finish with their lunch and continue to cuddle on the swing with the two kittens still snuggled up on their laps. A while later, a young neighbor girl squeals loudly as she runs up Gladio’s front lawn and carefully climbs up the railing to lean over the top and give a toothy grin.

“Hey Mister Gladdy! I wanna show you my friend, he’s really cute!” she beams brightly. 

Gladio gives a bemused chuckle and pulls away from Noctis while softly adjusting the kittens onto the other’s lap. “Sure kiddo, let’s see what ya got.”

The little girl reaches into the front of her shirt pocket and pulls out something that Noctis can’t quite make out. The little girl looks at Noctis with a squint before gasping and her little hands flail excitedly.

“Hey I know you, you’re the Vet that took care of Princess and Bandit.” she squeals with delight. “You wanna see my friend too? He really is cute!”

Gladio smiles and looks back at him. “Well, what do you think Doc?” He says and presents the black and brown fuzzy caterpillar. 

Noct turns sheet white and grabs the kittens before edging as far back on the swing as possible. “NOPE! Nope nope nope.”

“Jeez wuss, you afraid of a harmless little Wooly Bear?” Gladio taunts with a chuckle.

“Yeah wuss.” the little girl parrots and receives a tut from the large brunette. “But that’s not a big person word, not like asshole or bastard or fu-”

“Okay, that’s enough out of you.” Gladio says with a hint of embarrassment and hands the caterpillar back. “Why don’t you go take your friend and put him in a bush, so that way he can eat some leaves.”

“I will!” she says and hopes down from the railing before dashing off. “Bye Mister Gladdy, bye Doctor Wuss!”

“She’s a trip.” Gladio laughs as Noctis gives him a tender smile. “What’s that look for?”

“Oh, nothing.” Noctis titters and stands up. He gives a quick nuzzle to the kitten’s back before handing them to the older man. “Well I should probably head home and start getting ready. I’ll be back for you at five.”

Gladio chuckles and looks at his watch. “What, it’ll take you three and a half hours to get ready?”

“Hey, gotta look good for our date.”

The two exchange a laugh and say goodbye before Gladio heads back into his house and Noctis leaves with an excited smile plastered on his face. He eventually returns to Gladio’s and parks out front by the curb, but before he goes to pick up his date he spots a certain silvery blonde leaning up against the banister of Ignis porch and tapping away at her phone as she puffs away on a cigarette.

“Hey Aranea.” 

She looks up from her phone and smiles. “Hey there pretty boy, what are you all dressed up for? Having a romantic evening?”

“Yup.” he says with grin. “So tell me, is it considered _‘Contempt of Cop’_ if I give you the shovel talk?”

“For you, yes. But don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with him.” Aranea titters and pats his cheek. 

He gives her a laugh and a wave before walking up onto Gladio’s porch and ringing the doorbell. The front door swings open and a young girl stands on the other side, a glint in her eyes and a broad grin twisting across her face. A noise that sounds akin to someone slowly releasing air from a balloon escapes from the teen as she pushes the screen door open and jumps onto Noctis, hugging him. Five other girls emerge from inside and titter loudly while snapping photos with their phones.

“Wow! It’s so finally nice to meet you Noctis!” the young teen giggles and finally releases her death grip from around him. “I’m Iris, Gladdy’s little sister.” 

He smiles down bashfully at her and gives her a nod. “It’s nice to finally meet you too. Your brother has shown me some of the adorable outfits you made for the kittens. I might have to get you make something for my cat Bass.”

Iris’ face brightens and she squeals again. “Oh I would love that!” 

“All right you shrieking banshee, that’s enough.” Gladio groans as he steps out from his home.

A whistle draws their attention over to Aranea who leans against the railing separating the two porches and gives the brunette a once over before looking to Noctis.

“I guess I could have put you in the holding tank overnight. You would have been in your glory with all those big burly men.”

Noctis turns a deep shade of red and bristles at the smirking women just as Ignis exits his house, curious as to what all the commotion was. He looks taken aback at his friend’s presence before scowling at his neighbor. It’s at this time that Noctis bids a quick adieu to the group on the two porches and clutches Gladio’s hand, sprinting with him to his car. Like a couple of love-struck teens running away from a disapproving parent, they hop into Noct’s car and peel out, but not before seeing Aranea drag a seething Ignis into his house by a belt loop. The two drive to their destination, laughing and singing to the radio while just enjoying themselves. Noctis pulls into the restaurant's parking lot and Gladio grins ecstatically. 

“Ha! It’s that new noodle shop that just opened. I’ve been wanting to try this place since I heard about them building it. Man, you know how to win a man’s heart, don’t ya?” he says and gives a warm smile to his companion. 

Noctis smiles at him and reaches his hand out to the other before they head in to enjoy a nice dinner. After telling more stories from their childhoods, stealing bites from each other’s dinner, and sharing a large slice of cake the two men decide to take a walk through the nearby park. They stop midway across a small bridge and peer over into the lake below where large koi fish swim about underneath the glistening water. Noctis smiles contently and leans into Gladio, who slips his large arm around the smaller man’s waist and pulls him in closer. 

“This night is perfect.” Noct says calmly and nuzzles into Gladio’s arm before looking up at him. 

Gladio looks down and smiles warmly. “It sure is, and you are the luckiest man in the world to get to spend it with me.” 

Noctis laughs and smacks the other man’s chest softly but keeps his hand rested there as they look into each other’s eyes, a deep warmth cascading from them both. Noctis leans up slightly on his toes but begins to fidget and groan in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Gladio chuckles out softly.

“You’re too damn tall.” Noctis pouts, getting an amused laugh.

“Or you’re just too damn short.” Gladio chuckles as he leans down a bit before shooting the other man a cheeky grin. “Better?”

Noctis brushes his hands across Gladio’s cheeks before tangling them into his brown mane and pulling his face towards his own. “Yeah, much better.”

Their lips softly connect together before Noctis pulls back and looks to the other for any sign of displeasure. But Gladio lets out a longing sigh and wraps his arms around Noct’s hips and pulls him into a deeper kiss. He gently lifts the smaller man and gives him a twirl as they both chuckle happily and lean in for another kiss.

“Is it too soon to say how madly in love I am with you?” Gladio asks and nuzzles Noctis’ nose with his own. 

“Nope, because I’m madly in love you too.” Noctis says and peppers tiny kisses against Gladio’s lips.

Gladio gently sets Noct down and runs his hands softly down the other’s arms before taking Noct's hands into his own. He brandishes a wide smile before motioning to continue their walk. Noct releases his hands from the other and allows him to take a few steps ahead before he boldly jumps onto Gladio’s broad back; laughing and clinging on like a spider monkey. The tall brunette laughs just as loudly and adjusts his boyfriend to a more comfortable position and continues walking with him nestled snuggly against his back. Noctis wraps his arms more closely around Gladio’s neck and sighs lovingly as he nuzzles into his neck.


	14. Birds of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go after this :D Feels like its been so long since I started this. Thank you all again!

It has been two full weeks since that fateful Monday when Noctis had started on his own as a Vet, and when he had first met Gladio and the kittens. Now he starts his third week, bright eyed and bushy tailed, and eager to get his day going so he can visit his boyfriend after work. He greets his fellow workers as he walks in, making sure to tell some of the nurses he considers close friends the good news and receives hugs of joy from them. He makes his way over to the whiteboard that shows his schedule for the day but is stopped by one of the nurses who informs him that the head doctor wishes to see him. Slightly concerned as to what he is wanted for, he makes his way to the man’s office and gives a soft knock.

“Enter.” 

Noctis opens the door and walks in, getting a smile from the old doctor. “Sir? You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, please take a seat.” he says gesturing to the chair across from him. “You’re starting your third week here as a Vet, and I wanted to check in with how you are doing.”

A sense of relief washes over Noct and he relaxes a bit in the chair. “It’s great. The staff here is very friendly and helpful, and I enjoy seeing all the different types of animals that come in. Plus I really find a great sense of fulfillment whenever I see the happy face of an owner when I am able to do something for their pet.”

The doctor smiles brightly at his words and retrieves an envelope from his desk. “This was dropped off for you on Friday, it’s from the family with the Labrador that was hit by the car.”

Noctis takes the package and opens it, carefully sliding the contents out and looking through them. There’s a crayon made drawing of the young boy and his dog, with a large, _'Thank You’_ cutely misspelled at the top, then there is a letter written by the parents thanking him for saving their dog’s life and leg. The final slip of paper confuses Noct and he looks to the doctor for an answer. 

“What’s this certificate for Sir?”

The older doctor beams brightly at him. “That, is a donation in your name from the family and some of their acquaintances. After they found out you were just volunteering that day and would not get paid for performing the surgery, they wanted to pay you. But since that goes against company policies, they instead collect some donations which will help us purchase new supplies for the housing we have for the animals that stay with us.” he tells the young doctor, making him smile. “But I have one more piece of good news for you. You will notice a slight increase beginning in your next paycheck and thereafter from now on.”

“A raise?” Noctis asks in shock before turning into a wide smile. “Thank you, oh my gods thank you sir.”

The doctor lets a happy chuckle and reaches out to shake his hand. “You have earned it my boy, and keep up the good work. I’m sure there will be many more to come for you.”

Noctis once again thanks the older man before excusing himself from his office. He quickly rushes the envelope to his car and sends a group text to Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto telling them the good news. He gets a quick response back from Prompto, with a cheer and a call for a celebration at a club. Ignis responds back next congratulating him followed by a swift _‘now text your father’_ because it’s Ignis. Oddly though, he doesn’t receive a reply from Gladio which baffles him but resigns that maybe he’s away from his phone and pockets his device before heading to his first client. He scoops up the folder and required items for his exam before knocking on the door. He enters in and is greeted by the sounds of clapping and cheers.

“Just got the text, figured I’d just congratulate you in person.” Gladio chuckles as he walks towards his boyfriend. “Way to go Noct, earning the big Gil now.”

Noctis makes an embarrassed face and looks inside the folder before chuckling to himself. “I should really start looking at these more often before I barge on in.”

Gladio goes to pull the smaller man into a kiss, but stops and turns to the two children and motions for them to cover their eyes. “Don’t need the two of you copying me anymore then you already do.”

“Gods, it’s just smooching.” the young girl sasses but closes her eyes and covers her brothers’ with her hands. 

The two men snicker as they embrace and lean into a deep kiss.

“So what’s with the kiddos?” Noct asks as he releases his arms from around Gladio’s neck.

“Their mom got offered overtime at her job today if she came in, but her usual babysitter couldn’t cover so she asked if I could.” he says as he ruffles the giggling youngsters’ hairs before scooping up the cat carrier on the floor. “I said yes since I was just coming here to get the kittens’ their shots and she’s gonna pick them up around four so we could still have our movie night.” 

Noctis gives him a sweet smile. “Aww, that’s so nice of you.”

“Yeah! Mister Gladdy is really nice. He let us have pizza for breakfast and he said he was gonna buy us nuggets and fries for lunch.” the little girl chirps out as she wiggles in her seat. “But he said we had to be really sneaky about bringing it into his house so that way the grumpy man that lives next door won’t get angry cause he has a stick up his ass.”

The sweet smile he gave his boyfriend before is now replaced with a scowl that makes the brunette smile sheepishly. But Noctis just snorts and opens the carrier to remove the two kittens. He thoroughly does his check up on the kittens and gives them their shots as he listens to the little girl ramble on about random things and answering the questions her younger brother manages to squeak out occasionally. A sudden laugh from Gladio catches his attention and he looks to him curiously as the man peers down at his phone.

“What’s got you laughing?” Noctis asks as he pets the small Tuxedo in his hand.

“Your buddy Prompto has been texting me about us all going out for drinks tonight to celebrate your raise. I told him you and I already have a movie date planned and he told me to and I quite albeit censored _‘take your movie and stuff it up your you-know-where, you and Noct are coming to the bar and we are getting him blank faced.’_ If you want, we can do that since I don’t think he’ll take no for an answer and we can always watch the movie another day.”

Noctis sighs and shakes his head. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Okay then, I’ll let him know he got his way. And if you’d like I’ll come pick you up tonight.”

“Sure.”

He returns the kittens to their carrier before saying goodbye to Gladio and the two siblings and going to his next patient. Noctis finishes his shift and heads home to prepare for his night out to celebrate his raise. He shoots a text to Gladio that he is home and quickly feeds Bass before he goes to get changed into something comfortable. Noct ventures outside to wait for his boyfriend to arrive and after a while, he begins to hear a loud rumbling coming down the street. A black and gold motorcycle rides down the street and pulls into the parking area of his apartment complex. An excited gasp escapes from his throat as he races down the steps and jumps into the large man’s awaiting arms.

“Awesome! You brought your bike!” Noctis cheers out excitedly and plants a deep kiss to the other man’s lips.

“Yup, I thought I’d give you a ride to the club in style.” Gladio sets the smaller man back down and reaches into the saddlebag, taking out a helmet and goggles. “I hope these fit, it’s my old pair.”

Noctis places the goggles on first and with Gladio’s help, adjusts the helmet’s straps to where it fits relatively snugly. He helps Noct climb onto the back of the motorcycle before sliding in front of the smaller man and gently placing his arms around his own middle. Noctis presses himself flush against his boyfriends back, enjoying the feel and smell of his leather jacket as they take their leave and head off to the club. Once there, they quickly meet up with Prompto who stealthily pulls out a party popper and unleashes a dusting of confetti and glitter onto his bemused friend, before being lead to a booth where a few other of their closest friends have gathered. Ignis is there; looking surprisingly calm even though Noct and Gladio are hand in hand; along with Aranea, who Noct figures is keeping Ignis in check, Vyv, and Cindy. Shots are brought over by a waitress and passed around when Prompto suggests a toast. 

“First, to new friends.” he says gesturing to both Gladio and Aranea before slinging an arm around Cindy. “To amore.” Prompto waggles his eyebrows from Noct and Gladio to; much to Noctis’ delight; Ignis and Aranea who both turn beet red. “And finally, to my best bro in the whole entire world and his awesome job.”

The group clinks their shot glasses before they knock them back and let out a raucous cheer. Prompto and Cindy eagerly proceed to drag the other two couples to the dance floor and get into the groove of the music, dancing together in a group. They continue into the night eventually dispersing off onto their own with Noctis and Gladio eventually returning to the dance floor when something slower and more intimate begins to play. Gladio leans down and plants a delicate kiss to his lover’s lips before smile cheekily and pulling him into a tighter embrace as they slowly sway to the song. Noctis sighs pleasantly and rests his head against the larger man’s shoulder, nuzzling into it and smiling brightly. 

_‘What a fantastic adventure this has been’_


	15. Epilogue: Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Thank you all for reading and commenting on this little fic that blossomed from an awesome prompt over at the Kinkmeme. Writing helps me forget my depression and this brought me much joy to do; plus it helped me get over my fear of connecting with others and sharing my work which I never think is good enough. So again thank you all, much love, and enjoy the final bit of cuteness. XD

Ten years has gone by since Noctis started his career as a fledgling Veterinary Doctor and now he and a fellow Doctor co-run the clinic after the prior Doctor retired. He has finished his shift for the day and walks through his front door, where he is immediately pounced on by a clutter of cats. Bass, Cait Sith, Mog, and two new kittens; an orange Tabby and one fully black; meow in unison and flop around at the man who drops down to snuggle them fondly.

“Yes yes, I’ll give you all love.” he chuckles out and rubs each one across their backs.

Noctis stands and removes his coat, hanging it on a hook before walking through the hallway towards a screen door that leads to his large fenced in backyard. He makes a quick stop to pet the sleeping Basset Hound splayed out on the wooden patio, it’s tail thumping rhythmically against the wood as it stirs awake, before descending the stairs and making his way towards the large man crouching in front of a freshly planted Hydrangea bush.

“Wow, that’s beautiful.”

Gladio smiles back at him smugly. “Hey thanks. What do you think of the new flower plant I got today?” he says cheekily, getting a chuckle from the other man. He stands, brushes the soil off his pants legs and saunters over to the other man, before draping his arms over his shoulders and pulling him into a tender kiss. “Welcome home my love, have a good day at work?”

“Meh, it was all right, mostly had to fill out paperwork.”

“Oh you poor thing, it’s so dreadfully boring being the big boss now.” Gladio chuckles and kisses his husband again. “We’ll have some fun later then, give you a nice back massage.”

“Ooh, that sounds lovely.” Noctis moans out, getting a frisky expression on his face as he leans up for another kiss, but then yelps followed with a laugh when his bottom is playfully smacked. 

A small preschool age girl flings open the front door of her play house with a look of concern but then gasps and beelines over to the black-haired man, her little curls jostling around as she eagerly runs over.

“Papa! You’re home!” she squeals and rushes into his awaiting arms, being hugged tightly as he swings her through the air. “I missed you!”

“Missed you too Maru.” he gives the young girl a kiss on her cheek before snuggling her face with his. “Did you behave today?”

“Yup! I picked up my all my toys and held onto Daddy’s hand the whole time at the store!”

“Good job!” he coos at his daughter and gives her a fist bump as she giggles with delight. 

Gladio wraps his arm lovingly around Noctis’ waist and the family of three head into their home, chatting more about their day and plan what to do with the rest of their night together.


End file.
